


Young King

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Episode Ignis, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Smut, Tattooed Prompto, angry king, bby king, more tags will come eventually, pierced Prompto, so many headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: EPISODE IGNIS SPOILERSMultiple one shots focusing after episode Ignis alternate ending. Most will go along with the same time line but there will be time jumps.Smut will be here eventually, main ship is Promptis!!





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just played episode Ignis a day ago and that alternate ending had me shook. I haven’t been able to stop writing since I finished it so here we are! 
> 
> I’ll take requests and things if people like. 
> 
> I’m big on the headcannon of Prompto covered in tattoos and having all sorts of piercings so hope you enjoy!

Years, it’s been years since any of them even thought about Noctis up in his rightful place. The first few passed and hope still was had, but once the ten year mark hit people started to get wary.   
Prompto of course never gave up, never let himself think about his king never coming back. Never let himself think about the love of his life being gone forever. 

But finally after so long Noctis emerged from that crystal and all of them had been ready for him. Once the battle was won finally the sun came through the dark sky, the light was a gift. But what it meant for the king was something none of them knew. Prompto upon seeing the light took off in a sprint towards the center of the castle. Gladio and Ignis already inside, the two of them fighting back to back, while Prom protected the outside. 

Currently Noctis lean against the nearest pillar, his body all but giving out after the battle he just had. Prompto somehow was the first one to get to the throne room to see just what had happened to the one true king. 

“Noct!” The blonde shouted not seeing the the dark haired man at first. 

Before Noctis can speak Prompto spots him and rushes over, holding him up, supporting his weight completely. 

“You did it Noct.” Prom whispers holding the other close. Noctis fumbles with the feeling of the other man's embrace.

The night before when he returned there hadn’t been a moment for the two of them to say hello or goodbye, not properly at least. The two of them collapse to the floor a mess of limbs, Prompto trying to hold the king up. 

“Everything hurts.” Noctis groans, Prom laughs softly and then takes the others face in his hands. Their eyes locking, “it should, if it didn’t something might seriously be wrong.” The blonde teases. 

Noct finds himself pressing his forehead to the younger man’s, his hands coming up to cup the others. 

“I missed you.” He whispers, the only words that he’s been thinking since he saw the blonde again.   
“I missed you too Noct, you have no idea how much.” Prompto then hugs the king, his legs going on either side of his hips. Noctis returns it, face in the blonde’s neck. 

“Noctis!” Ignis and Gladio come running in shortly after, the king and his guard still locked together tightly. 

Hearing his advisors voice makes him look up, he smiles brightly at Iggy and Gladio. Prompto helps him up, his limp terrible. 

“Good going your highness.” Gladio smiles taking Noct’s hand, helping him down the steps.   
Noctis just hums, his magic still thrumming against his pulse loudly. Iggy clears a path for them through the rubble, his hand going to touch Noct too. 

“I know I’ve been sleeping for years but I’m so tired now.” He laughs weakly. 

“You just wiped out a literal immortal king, you have right to be exhausted.” Prompto says from in front of them all. Out of habit he’d been checking the area for daemons or other monsters that lurk in the shadows. 

“I think it’s fair to say we can put the coronation off another day.” Ignis smiles. 

Noct shakes his head listening to them, “a coronation is not necessary, we should be worrying about putting the country back together.”   
“And we will, but a country needs a king.” Ignis continues. Noct sighs heavily, leaning on his shield and advisor, he watches the blonde in front of him move through the rumble. He is so different, yet unchanged as well. 

They make their way outside, the sun just getting to the center of the sky, all of them gasp softly, Noct included. 

“Beautiful.” Prom murmurs. 

“Indeed.” Iggy whispers. 

They all stand there watching the sun climb, they could have all day if it hadn’t been for Noctis starting to slump even more. 

“I think it’s time we get his highness into his chambers before he falls asleep standing up.” Gladio suggest. 

“Good idea.” Noctis laughs, his eyes growing so heavy. 

They three of them get Noctis into his room, or his father’s room, now his. He looks around, a lot of his stuff in there already. 

“Prompto took it upon himself to ready the room.” Ignis says while Prompto and Gladio get clothes and start a fire. 

Noct nods, “he told us most of the things in here is from the apartment, but some of them seem to also be from your room here. I didn’t think Prompto had ever been here before.” Iggy continues. 

“But apparently I was wrong, he knew all your chambers and your whole wing like the back of his hand. Why’s that Noct?”

Noctis groans softly, “I just came out hibernation, and killed a crazy man, cut me some slack Iggy.” He mutters. 

Prom comes back in with night clothes, his eyes going to Noctis laying back on his huge bed instantly. 

Gladio emerges from the main room of the King’s chambers, “fire is lit, it’s still pretty icy around here so I built it high.” He says leaning against the doorframe. 

“Thank you, for everything.” The king goes to stand but Ignis doesn’t allow, “sit, gather your strength, call us if you need any of us. We’ll all be just down the hall.” Ignis says getting up from the bed. 

The two oldest men go to leave, Prompto following, “Prompto,” Noctis says his name quietly. Prom stops and looks back, instantly he’s by the older man’s side. Iggy and Gladio share a knowing look and proceed out the room. 

“Can you help me? I’m covered in blood and need a bath.” Noctis blushes faintly. Prompto nods he helps Noct to his feet, arm wrapping around his waist. 

“The hot water work?” The king asks as a joke but the blonde nods a yes. 

“We hired people to come in and fix everything, we wanted this place to be ready for you when you came back.” He explains. 

“So that’s why you decorated my room?” He asks with a small smile. 

“That and I needed a place to sleep the first few months, I-I stayed at the apartment at first. It was the closest I could get to you. Then Gladio finally made me leave and start functioning again. I started with getting everything here set. Iggy suggested I stay here so when you came back things would be familiar even though-“ Noctis cuts Prompto off with a big smile. 

“Thank you,” he leans against the bathroom counter and pulls Prom into his arms tightly. The blonde doesn’t allow his whimpers to fall from his lips as they just stand there clinging to each other. 

Finally they part and Prompto runs a bath, he starts to peel the layers of clothes off of Noctis, his fingers ghosting his flesh. 

“Prom.” His voice is just above a whisper as the blonde removes the King’s shirt.

“Yeah?” 

“I want you to bathe with me.” He murmurs. 

Prompto stares at his King’s eyes for a few moments but then nods, undoing the buttons on his glaive uniform. 

Noctis watches him strip down his layers too, once the jacket is off and Prom’s arms are revealed Noct gasps loud. His hand grabbing the blonde’s muscled arm. 

His fingers trace the tattoos that liter his milky skin, “they’re beautiful.” He says softly. Prompto blushes faintly, “I got one every year that went by,” 

Their eyes lock again and hold for longer this time, Noctis finds himself touching Prom’s cheek, his thumb brushing across his freckled skin. 

“Are there any razors? I can’t stand this beard, on either one of us.” Noctis teases. 

Prompto rolls his eyes but moves grabbing two razors from a nearby draw. Soon his shirt is off too and then pants, he hesitates at his boxers, Noct still has his on too. 

“Nothing neither of us haven’t seen before blondie.” His smile is lazy as he removes the final layer. Prom stares, he can’t help it. Carefully though he helps Noct into the bath, averting his eyes for this. 

Prompto then follows suit, once both are sat in the warm water Noctis reaches out for the blonde. 

“This is going to sound so selfish,” He whispers eyes downcast. 

“I doubt it.” Prom smiles. 

“Tell me you still love me, like you did before, tell me even after all these years you still want me.” Noctis has tears in his eyes. 

Prompto gasps, those are the words he’d been waiting for all night. The younger man leans into the touch further, he finds himself taking Noct’s face in his hands. 

“There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about you, that I didn’t miss you. I didn’t know what to do with myself, what to do in general. I couldn’t stop loving you even if I wanted to.” Noctis pulls Prompto close to him, as close as possible, their bodies pressed together in every way.

They stay like that arms around each other, Prompto’s head on Noct’s shoulder. Eventually they both start to move, Prom lifts his head and touches Noctis’ beard. 

“Get rid of this now.” He laughs tugging on the scruff. 

Noct smiles and takes the razor from the blonde, soon the both of them are cleaned up. Washed completely, Prom helps the king from the bath and grabs a robe to cover him up with. 

“Prompto!” Noct then shrieks getting a look at the blonde’s chest for the first time really. 

“What?” He flips around while putting a t-shirt on, “come here.” Noctis pulls his shirt up and looks down. 

“You got your nipples pierced?!” He can’t seem to remove his eyes from the blonde’s chest, shock going through his body. 

“Yeah,” Prom blushes pushing his shirt back down. Noctis smiles at him then, “It suits you, all of it does.” He runs his fingers along the tattoos again.   
The younger man feels his blush creep down his chest as his once lover strokes his exposed skin gently. 

Noctis removes himself from the blonde finally and goes back into the bedroom leaving Prom alone in the bath chambers. He finds himself brushing his fingers through his hair while glancing at himself in the mirror. 

Of course Noct is making a big deal about all his changes to his appearance, it’s been over time for him. But for the king just the other day they were both twenty and clean skin. 

Prom leaves the chamber and finds Noct sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in night attire now, his eyes are on his hand. The ring of Lucii on his middle finger still. 

“You okay buddy?” Prompto asks out of complete habit. Noct smiles slightly and then falls back, hands scrubbing through his hair aggressively.   
“Fantastic.” He sighs body still aching. Prom stands awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do. Noctis suddenly grabs him however, pulling him to the mattress. 

“Stay, please.” He whispers. 

“I was waiting for you to ask.” The blonde smiles sheepishly. 

“Since when do you wait for an invitation?” Noct teases, Prom finds himself nuzzling into the king, unable to stop. They shift more and soon Noctis is above him, their legs tangled together, Prompto’s hands in the dark hair that he hasn’t felt in years.   
Their eyes are locked, foreheads pressed together.   
“Kiss me please.” Prompto whimpers finally. Noctis doesn’t hesitate in the slightest, their lips meeting and the blonde grips Noct hard. 

It’s not filled with lust, just need, need for the others company. Noctis shifts and pulls Prom’s legs around his waist, his hands traveling down his sides to rest on his bottom. 

Prompto arches up into the king, his hands twisting in the raven locks. Tears leak from his eyes soon making Noct pull away and wipe them away as soon as they fall. 

“Prom, baby, look at me.” He whispers hugging the blonde tightly. Prompto clings to the older man sobbing into his shoulder now. Noctis lets him, rubbing his back gently. 

“It’s okay love, deep breaths.” Noct kisses the side of Prom’s head, the younger man finally composes himself enough to look up. 

“It was awful Noct, a world without you. I was such a mess and, Iggy, he told us what he saw, I-i thought you’d come back and we’d lose you all over again. I thought I would lose you again.”   
“You’re not going to Prom, I’m right here now, I’m back, it’s all going to be be okay.” Noctis makes the blonde look at him. 

“I’m sorry I left you, it killed to do it, but all of you sacrificed so much for me, it was my turn to do it for all of you.” Noct kisses his forehead, arms still wrapped around him. 

“Gods and you’re king now so even though you are back it’s not like it used to be. We can’t be together, not even in the hidden aspect we were before.” Prompto starts rambling, all the thoughts he’s had over the past ten years crashing down at once. All spilling over his lips, the things he’s wanted to tell Noctis but couldn’t. 

“Says who?” Noct raises his eyebrows.   
“You said it yourself, I’m the fucking king, I pretty much make the rules now.” 

“It’s not just cause we’re guys Noct, so much has happened. I’ve found out about a lot, about myself.” Prom grabs at his hair stressed out about even thinking it. 

“Like what?” 

“Like what this stupid barcode really means.”   
Prom mumbles now his eyes slightly angry.   
Noctis takes his hand and examines the black lines that liter his wrist. He always assumed Prompto knew what it was. 

“I’m a Nif, I’m one of them, on of millions of them. Iggy even saw others like me the day you went in the crystal.” Prompto’s words are bitter, his self hatred that has always been present rearing it’s ugly head once more. It hasn’t in years, Prom had come to terms with all of it, hence the piercings and tattoo, he was his own person. But with Noct back, with the kissing and the feelings, it’s brought back all these horrible thoughts. 

“So what? You think I didn’t know that Prom? Give me some more credit babe.” Noct kisses the barcode. 

“I’ve known where you came from, I thought you did too that why when we first met you took off so quickly. I thought you were afraid of me. You never brought it up when we became friends and then more, so I never did either.” 

“You knew?” Prompto bottom lip quivers. 

“Of course I did, where you came from doesn’t matter to me, and it shouldn’t to anyone else. All you’ve done for this place, all you’ve done for our people, you’re a hero.” The king kisses his knuckles and brings him closer again.   
“So, you don’t care?” 

“Gods no.” Noctis kisses the blonde again just to reassure him. Prompto gets into his King’s lap at some point, his arms wrapping around his neck. The older man grips his thin hips, pulling him closer. 

Prompto attempts to establish some sort of dominance but fails, Noct biting on his lower lip making him quiver. He finds himself letting Noctis take over his body completely. His hands roaming over his hips and other curves. 

The king pushes his tongue past his lovers lips, one hand grabbing his firm ass the other tangled in his blonde locks. Prompto moans against the older male, tipping his head back slightly allowing more access to his neck. Noctis bites down on his pulse, sucking softly. 

Their bodies start to shift against one another, Prom unable to help himself from grinding slowly on the king. Noctis moans, gripping Prompto’s ass now, pushing him harder against him. 

“Prom,” Noct whispers against his freckled skin. 

Prompto pulls away, their eyes locking again, both their lips are kiss bitten and swollen.   
“Your tongue is pierced too.” Noctis groans, he felt it before when they kissed but just barely. Now that their tongues are poking through lips and timidly lapping at each other he feels it completely and practically melts.

“You kill me baby.” Noct murmurs, “I kill you?” Prompto giggles, his tears dry now. Noctis hums nipping at his skin gently, Prom slips his fingers under the King’s jaw. 

“As much as I would love to continue this, and trust me I would, I don’t think either one of us are in the physical capacity to do so at the moment.” He whispers while biting at the King’s ear. Noctis groans softly but nods, his body aches terribly, and although sex with Prompto right now sounds very inviting, it just wouldn’t be a wise choice.   
The blonde rolls off the older male but not very far away, just enough so they’re lower bodies aren’t pressed so intensely together. Noctis lays down too, the two of them staring at each other. 

“I love you.” Noct murmurs his fingers clasping around Prom’s. 

“I love you too.” Prompto scoots himself closer to Noctis, curling up on his chest. 

“Noct,” The blonde murmurs. 

“Hmm?” 

“Nothing, I just want to hear your voice, know you’re here.” Prom smiles, nuzzling into Noct’s neck.   
*  
The next morning, when it actually is morning Noctis wakes up first, Prompto snoring softly against his back. The king stares up at the ceiling of his chambers, he shifts ever so slightly feeling his body tightening. 

Slowly he sits up, Prom however instantly wakes up at his slight shifting. His blue violet eyes staring up at the older male. 

“Morning.” The king smiles down at him.   
Prompto stares at him for a few moments, forgetting how to breathe completely. 

“What’s that look for?” He asks with a small smile, Prompto sits up and grabs Noctis tightly. 

“I haven’t woken up next to you in ten years. It just, feels nice.” Prom kisses him softly his head nuzzled into his neck. 

“I love you so much.” He says looking up, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. Noctis brushes it away, “your hair is so long.” 

“Mine? Has you looked at yourself?” 

“Well I haven’t been able to go to the hairdresser lately.” Noct rolls his eyes, Prompto laughs softly and then rolls to his side, stretching. Noctis watches him move, his muscles flexing and shifting. 

Noct bites his lip looking at the blonde, “what?” Prompto blushes seeing Noct’s eyes on him. He can’t help himself from swaying his hips slightly. Over the past ten years he’s learned a thing or two about seducing others. 

“You’re just perfect.” Noctis stands as well and they both start to dress, Prom doesn’t have any clothes in this chamber so Noct finds random clothes for him to wear. 

“King’s clothing? On me? The gods are probably wishing they could suck you back in that crystal to knock sense into you.” Prompto laughs. Noctis rolls his eyes and stares at them in the full length mirror. In the ten years he’s been gone he’s grown just a hair taller than Prompto, more so than he already was. 

The blonde however has filled out beautifully, he always had curves before but now they’re sculpted perfectly. His blonde hair is shaggy almost, longer than he's ever kept it. The sleeve of one arm tattoo poking out by his wrist, the other hidden by his shirt. The piercings he’s hiding too took Noct by shock, but they suit Prompto. 

“Those are hardly king clothes, if anything you look like you did when you were twenty.”


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis just wants his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you guys but I have this headcannon where when Noct first comes back from the crystal nobody really knows how to talk to him. And he can’t stand actually being treated like a king by Prom, Gladio, and Iggy. He just wants them to act like they usual do with him and they don’t do it drives him nuts. Idk just what I think it’d be like.

Ardyn’s daemonic like smell still lingering in the halls. Noctis grabs Prompto’s hand as they descend the stairs, his blue grey eyes scanning the area. The two of them had just woken up from a who knows how long sleep. 

“Noct,” Prom starts to pull his hand away but the king doesn’t allow it. 

“Morning Highness.” Ignis’ voice causes both men to turn around. They’re met with a flat haired Iggy, standing tall in a brand new glaive uniform. 

“Morning, how long have we been asleep for?” Noctis asks noticing how the sun is climbing into the sky again. 

“A day, that is all.” Ignis smiles, his eyes lock onto the hand holding happening between the king and his glaive for a moment. 

“Much needed rest.” Gladio comes from further up the stairs. 

“I’ll say.” Prompto huffs, he blows his hair from his eyes in the process. 

“So what’s on the agenda today? I’m not exactly sure how to be a king yet.” Noct smiles sheepishly.   
“I’d say establish that you’re alive to the survivors of everything.” Ignis suggest. 

“Sounds good.” Noctis turns his hand still linked with Prompto’s as he continues down the stairs. 

“Prompto, change into your glaive uniform please, we have duties to attend to today.” Ignis adds seeing how Noct isn’t letting go of the blonde. Prompto nods and scurries up the stairs and down the hall to the guards quarters. 

Noctis sighs and continues his way down the stairs, “you’ll all be with me during the annocuentment right?” 

“Of course, haven’t left your side yet have we?” Gladio smirks. 

“Just checking.” Noctis looks at Ignis once at the bottom. 

“Why send Prom away like that?” 

“Because you know as well as I you can not get too close to him again Noct. You’re king now.” Gladio sighs hearing Iggy’s words but agrees. 

“So?” Noctis raises his eyebrows. 

“So you’re going to need to marry, rule, have heirs. We all know you and Prompto are more than just best friends. The things you need to do now can’t be with him as your significant other.” Noct ignores Ignis. 

“Hmm, no.” He says with a shrug. 

Ignis and Gladio exchange a look, “guess those years in the crystal didn’t change you that much princess.” Gladio says. Noctis turns to and wraps up to his advisor and shield. 

“Seriously? I woke up from a ten year sleep three days ago, I still haven’t even seen my whole kingdom yet. We shouldn’t be worrying about who I’m having kids with right now or who I’m sleeping with. We should be worrying about rebuilding the wall, rebuilding people’s homes.” He snaps. Ignis and Gladio both nod, smiles on their faces. 

“Why are you smiling you weirdos?”

“Good to have you back Noct.” Gladio pushes him lightly. Noctis rolls his eyes and goes back down the steps. He looks at everything, all the destruction that is around outside. All his people have endured, him saying he’s alive will hopefully bring some peace of mind that things will get better. 

Prompto finishes getting dressed and heads down to the throne room, Noct already there with Ignis and Gladio at his sides. The three of them heads down looking at the table with maps all over it. 

“Watcha looking at?” He asks sitting up on the table. 

“I want to expand the wall, or at the least have patrols outside for the smaller towns. We saw it ourselves so many were unprotected out there.” Noct says without looking up. 

“Hammerhead won’t need any that’s for sure. Cindy herself takes down everything, Iris too of course.” Prompto smiles thinking about the two women who are both incredible fighters. 

“It would still be wise to have some sort of station along each boarded for protection. Daemons will still roam at night after all.” Ignis says. Noctis looks up finally, his eyes catching Prompto in his glaive uniform. 

“Spread word that there’s going to be an announcement. I want to get it over with, start with the real stuff soon.” He says, Ignis nods and leaves the room in a rush. 

“And what are we going to be doing?” Gladio asks. Noctis sighs and stands from his chair. 

“I want you two to round up as many crownsguard there are, get supplies from the catacombs and bring it out to the refugees. We need to take care of our people.” 

“Will do, do you want us to go out before or after the announcement?” The oldest of the men looks to the king. 

“Whenever it’s all ready, I want to help as well.”   
“Noct you’re king now you can’t just go around the streets.” His shield says. 

“Why not? I’ll be with both of you, Iggy can come too if need be. I don’t think anyone is going to break in any time soon.” 

“You’d be surprised, a lot of the survivors tried to loot this place after everything. We’ve had security posted outside and in the halls all ten years.” Prompto now speaks up, his violet eyes locking with the King’s. 

“Why didn’t you let them in? They needed shelter.” Noct says a bit angrily. 

“Because even though you weren’t here we had to rebuild this place, it wasn’t safe for the public. It took years, imperial ships crashed through the first three levels, there were bots crammed into every corner. Gods the throne room was a disaster, the only places that weren’t completely wrecked were the catacombs and tombs way below.” Prom explains. 

“But you said-“

“I shouldn’t have been living here when I was.” Prompto cuts him off before he can finish. Realizing he has just cut the king off he blushes faintly, and then backs up slow. 

“I’ll head down to the catacombs, see what I can find.” The blonde then darts from the room leaving Noct stunned. 

Noctis glances at Gladio perplexed by his once boyfriend’s behavior. 

“You have to remember, we’ve all had ten years to accept you and treat you as our king even though you weren’t here. He especially has it drilled in his head, you can’t expect him to act like he did when he was twenty around you.” Gladio clears his throat. 

“I didn’t think things would change that much.” Noct rolls his eyes, “at least not with you guys.” He mumbles the last part, staring out in the windows. 

“I’ll go help Prompto.” Gladio avoids the King’s last statement and leaves, bowing before he goes. Noct can’t help but roll his eyes at that. Since when does Gladio bow to him? Since when do any of them other than Iggy actually treat him like royalty? To be honest he’s only be awake as king for a few days and he’s already getting annoyed by it. 

Old habits die hard apparently. 

Forcing himself to brush off his friends behavior the king walks to the balcony and leans on the railing, thinking about what he should say to his people. 

‘Hey I’m back’ doesn’t really seem to fit the bill really. He’s had ten years to think about this and mill over everything that’s ever happened, literally. But part of him, a large part still feels much like the twenty year old prince he was when he got sucked in. Of course he would never admit that to any of them. 

That’s the last thing they’ll want, his bratty and immature self ruling. Gladio would probably put him through the training floors before he let that happen. And Noctis wouldn’t blame him. He’s changed a lot in the ten years, he feels it in himself. He looks at things much more different and will not allow himself to take the people he loves for granted anymore. 

But still, a part of him still is that kid, merely based on the fact that he missed his twenties completely. He got to reflect and mature on the rest of his life and that has changed him greatly. But he didn’t have ten years of his life to live. The people he loves did, they have changed more than him. 

Noctis huffs his mind reeling, being alone for so long allows you to get lost in thought so easily. 

“Highness,” Ignis’ voice snaps him from his thoughts. He turns to his advisor, making himself stand straighter and present himself like the king he’s suppose to be.   
“Yes?” 

“I’ve sent word out as far as Lestallum, and I got the announcement system working again for Insomnia. We’ll be able to get the message across fine.” Ignis stands straight as possible, Noct watches him intently. 

“Is something wrong?” Ignis asks feeling the King’s eyes. 

“No, I’m just, still getting used to being in charge you know.” Noct shrugs, he slouches and leans against the railing unable to keep up his act for Iggy. 

“It’s going to take some getting used to, I think Prompto and Gladio have it in their minds you will automatically know how to rule.” Ignis smiles slightly. 

“Apologies by the way about earlier, when I spoke to you about Prompto. That was more so coming from Gladio, but he figured you’d take it better coming from me.” 

“You probably won’t have much to worry about, it seems they both have it in their heads I’m king and king only. Any relationship I had with either of them outside of the crownsguard seems to have disappeared.” Noctis crosses his arms over his chest, Ignis tries to hide the smile that spreads across his face at the King’s gestures. 

“I highly doubt that.” Noctis gives him a look.

“Gladio bowed to me Ig, when has Gladiolus Amicitia ever freaking bowed to me? And Prompto! He nearly fainted when he realized he cut me off earlier! Before he it wouldn’t have bothered him at all, God’s he did it all the time with all the energy he has.” Noct throws his arms up exasperated now. 

Before Iggy can answer Prompto and Gladio come back into the room, both of them looking quite meek, which is never a word to describe Galdio. 

“Excuse me-“

Prompto starts, Noctis nearly loses his mind.   
“Excuse me? What? Who are you?!” He shrieks hands going to his hair instantly. They all look at the king in shock, “when in eos have you ever said excuse me? To me?” 

Prompto is quiet, unsure of what to say exactly.   
“I was just, being polite.” 

Noctis makes a face, “Since when? I, what? I can’t even think straight.” He turns away from all of them. 

“What is the problem exactly?” Gladio asks his voice not in the slightest bit harsh. Which sets Noct off even more. 

“The problem? The problem is you’re all acting so weird. I know I’m king, but I was prince before, none of you seemed to care then if you interrupted me or shoved into me or bowed for that matter.” 

“Well you are king Noct.” Ignis speaks up. 

“Okay...And? Prince, King it’s all royalty! I have a different crown on my head and have to wear more jewelry! I’m still me.” Noctis turns back around. 

“Noct we can’t just act like you-“ Gladio starts, “Yes you can, you’re my best friends, all of you. I’m not going to be able to handle all this if you guys are acting all up tight all the time. We’re the only ones in this whole place, nobody is gonna see or hear if you act like yourselves. During meetings and shit yeah if you guys wanna act like glaives go for it but right now just be my friends please.” Noct runs his hands through his hair waiting for a response. 

Prompto is the first one to react, he takes a step and lauches himself around the king, holding him tightly. 

“I’m so glad your mind set hasn’t changed at all.” He murmurs into the older man’s ear. 

“You’re the only ones that ever treat me normally don’t stop now.” Noctis hugs Prom back, nuzzling into his neck a little. 

“I won’t.” The blonde pulls away a blush on his cheeks since he just attached himself to Noctis in front of Gladio and Ignis. 

“Glad to know it hasn’t all gone to your head yet.” Gladio smirks. 

“Gone to my head? I’ve been king for three days.” Noct rolls his eyes but instantly is relieved by Gladio’s playful and judgmental tone. 

“You've been king for ten years actually.” Prom laughs. 

“Acting king for three days.” He huffs.   
“That sounds much more right.” 

At that the four of them head to the entrance, taking all the supplies with them. The crowns guards bowing once they see Noct, some with shocked expressions. 

Ignis gets the announcement speakers going and Noctis starts his address, officially starting his rule as king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed, this was the second part of the first one shot that I cut in half. 
> 
> The next one will probably be a few weeks later on in the timeline. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Keep an Eye on Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct And Prompto have waited long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead just a little warning. 
> 
> Another sort of headcannon I have for King Noctis is that he hates being stuck inside. Being out on the road with his buds and even before he didn’t live with his father so constantly being trapped in the castle drives him nuts. 
> 
> He also misses being able to go out and go on hunts whenever like on the trip. 
> 
> But yeah, anyways! You may continue!

It’s officially official, Noctis is king, the heavy crown on his head and annoying cane he carries proves it. Currently Noctis is sitting on the throne, eyes slightly glazed over from boredom. That is until a certain blonde comes running up the stairs. 

The new crownsguards stand to attention, Prom is one of the leaders after all. The blonde bows and puts his hand to his chest before taking the stairs. 

“Hi.” Noct smiles at him. Prom smiles back a blush coating his cheeks, the guards all are silent of course. 

“Your majesty, there has been some sort of trouble at the outermost wall. Ignis sent me to notify you about it, he said some of the old inmates are attempting to get back into the city.” Noctis rolls his eyes at Prompto calling him majesty but nods at his words. 

“Have him dispatch the guards at the Hammerhead outpost, they’ll get there the quickest.” Prompto nods, his fingers fiddling with the edges of his uniform. 

“He also requested you come join the meeting this afternoon, the council from Altissia is coming.” He continues. 

Noctis nods and stands up, following Prompto out our the throne room. 

“Your majesty?” He teases him once they’re out of earshot. 

Prom rolls his eyes ignoring Noct’s teasing, “just be glad I got you out of there.” He absently links his fingers with the King’s. A habit he thought he would be able to break, but has found out he can’t. 

“I am, forever in your debt.” The king laughs while pulling the younger man closer to him. 

“Noct…” he warns knowing there are wondering eyes in these halls. So many people stepped up to train to be in the crownsgaurd, many now are itching just to get a look at the new king. 

It’s no secret talk has already started about how the blonde glaive is constantly at the King’s beck and call, and how he sleeps in the King’s chambers. 

“What?” Noct smirks ever so slightly. 

“Don’t give me that look.” He warns.

The two of them while they’ve been sleeping in the same bed and spending hours upon hours together, they’ve yet to get intimate. Which for them is very strange, but in a sense they’re getting to know each other again. 

Before he responds he gives Prompto’s ass a hard smack making him yelp loud. 

“I’m not giving any looks.” Noct let’s go of his hand as they step through the doors to the strategy room. Prompto’s eyes narrowed at the back of the King’s head as they walk in. 

“Ah Highness,” Ignis smiles up at the king as he walks in. 

“Afternoon.” Noctis nods to all the guards around Iggy and Gladio, he takes his place next to them. 

“I’m sure Prompto has already filled you in on the issues we’re having just outside the wall. Normally we wouldn’t say anything about it, but it’s been going on all week and it starting to interfere with the construction crews around the area.” 

Noct makes a face, his eyes going to Prom, he was under the impression this was council meeting prep. 

“Yes he has, I said to dispatch the Hammerhead guards.” Noct says simply. Ignis nods along with the rest of the table. 

“When will our guest from Altissia be arriving?” He asks while pushing a hand through his hair. 

“Tomorrow morning, I figured we’d have a short meeting tonight about what will be talked about.” Noctis nods and dismisses the extra guards in the room so it’s now only the four of them. 

Instantly Noct sags in his seat, Prompto leaning against his arm. Gladio and Ignis even look like the tension has been released from their posture. 

“I’ve never been so stiff in my life.” Noctis groans while stretching. 

“Tell me about it.” Prompto sits in his chair cross legged now, his head still on the King’s shoulder. 

“So the council from Altissia, I’m assuming they’re going to not be the happiest with me since last time I was there I kind of wrecked the place.” 

“Yes and no, you did destroy them, but you also saved everyone so they can’t be that mad.” Gladio props his feet up on the table. 

“They’re still rebuilding some of their canals, I’m assuming their meeting here is going to consist of them asking for money.” Ignis says while taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. 

“Which we’re fine with right? It won’t kill us to lend a bit of gill?” 

“No, but I have a feeling they’re going to ask for much more than we’re going to give.” 

“We’ll lend them our services then, have some of our crews go out and help with the construction.” Noctis shifts in his seat, leaving forward to look at the papers on the table. 

“That is wise.” Iggy agrees. 

“We don’t have much else to offer, I doubt they’ll want our protection, like what we’re doing in Lestallum, Hammerhead, and the other outposts.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure, you wiped out their city but you also brought light back into the world. They might take us up on the offer of guard stations. They could be more like sanctuaries after all. We wouldn’t have any control over their land or stuff like that. But if the time came and people need protection we could help.” Prompto chimes in. They all look to him in surprise. 

“What?” 

“Wasn’t expecting you to have such good ideas blondie.” Gladio teases him. Prom almost makes a joke about how he’s just practicing to be future Queen, but stops himself, it wouldn’t be very tasteful. 

“I think we’ll be prepared enough to take on the council tomorrow.” Noctis then stands, he walks over to the windows. He’s been cooped up in this place for days now. All he wants to do is go out and breathe the fresh air for a bit. 

“I don’t have to stay here all the time right?” He asks. 

“No of course not, but what do you have in mind Highness?” Ignis asks seeing the familiar expression on Noct’s face. One he saw all the time when he was still living in his apartment during high school. 

“I just want to not be inside for a bit, I’m going stir crazy.” 

“We could go out! Visit Cindy and Iris, see how they’re holding up out there.” Prompto shoots up.

“That wouldn’t be wise with the inmates at the wall.” Gladio says making the blonde calm down.   
Noctis gets a very mischievous look on his face then, “we could always take care of it ourselves.” He smirks. 

“King, Noctis, King’s don’t go out of the castle to go on hunts.” Ignis reminds him. Noct makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

“I’m not going on a hunt, I’m just taking matters into my own hands.” The king smiles wide. 

Gladio shares a look with Iggy, “no.” They both say. 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re the king Noct, you can go out but you can’t get yourself into trouble.” Ignis has his stern tone. 

“Fine,” he rolls his eyes and grabs Prompto by the hand. 

“Prompto you keep him away from Hammerhead!” Gladio yells. 

“Or what?” Noct laughs turning back to his two friends. 

Ignis and Gladio both stare at him, shocked he so easily snapped back at them. 

“Or somebody will be sleeping in a very empty bed tonight.” Prompto smirks. Gladio and Ignis both laugh at Noct’s face. 

“Traitor!” He shrieks pushing the blonde away. 

Prom of course just holds onto his hand tightly.   
“We’ll Be Going now.” The king rolls his eyes and tugs the blonde from the room. 

“Do you still love me?” Prom giggles huddling up go Noct for a moment. 

“Of course, you’re just on my shit list a little now.” Noctis smiles unable to stop himself as he tugs Prompto even closer. 

“Well I’m sure I can fix that.” Prom smirks, if they weren’t in the middle of a hallway he would have stood up on his toes and kissed the king. Maybe even really teased him, but sadly they are in a hallway and not in their bedroom. 

“Oh yeah?” Noct raises his eyebrows, recognizing the look in Prom’s violet eyes. 

“Hmm.” Prompto walks ahead of Noctis, waiting for the king to follow him. 

Noct quickens his steps and grabs Prom’s arm, flipping him around his hand grabbing under his chin. He kisses him hard, causing the blonde to squeak under his lips. The older male wraps an arm around him pressing them together tightly.   
His tongue demands entrance, Prompto melts under his touch. But quickly realizes what is happening and where it’s happening. 

“Noctis!” He hisses pushing his lover away.   
Noct smirks and continues down the hall as if nothing happened. Leaving Prom flushed and flustered. 

“You can’t do that!” He yells, Noct just laughs and heads off to his room. Prom runs in after him, the second they’re in the room Noctis grabs him again and pushes him against the door. 

Prompto wraps his arms around the king his legs going to his waist. Noctis bites down on Prom’s lower lip, his hands gripping his ass. 

“Noct…” The blonde moans his head starting to tip back, lips traveling down the column of his neck. Hands start undoing the buttons of his glaive jacket exposing the tight shirt underneath. 

“I’m not feeling like leaving now.” Noctis pants, breaking away from Prom slightly. The younger man’s back still pressed to the nearest wall, jacket undone and shirt untucked. 

“You’re telling me.” Prompto brings his mouth back to him, their lips meeting once more. 

“I love you so much.” Noctis whispers against him. 

“I love you too.” Prom grips his hair, their foreheads pressed together. Eyes locked, Noct moves his hand up to cup the side of the blonde’s face. 

“Think we’ve waited long enough?” He asks a smile playing across his lips. 

“Gods yes, I haven’t had you in ten years so shut up and kiss me.” Prompto then smashes their lips together again, he hikes himself up higher on Noct’s hips. 

Noctis however has other plans as he pushes Prom’s legs down and drags them through the chambers. His bedroom door flying open, the younger man laughs softly as he gets pushes back onto their bed. 

The king strips off his first few layers leaving him only in his dress shirt. Prompto greedily grabs at the man above him, eyes going all over him.   
The blonde moans as Noct kisses up his body, tugging his shirt out of his pants. His tongue connects with newly exposed skin and making the younger arch his back up. 

“Gods Noct…” He whispers hand sliding into the raven locks as Noctis unbuttons Prompto’s shirt completely. 

“You’re so perfect.” He runs his fingers along his freckled covered skin, mostly blue eyes flash to complete violet as Noct tweaks his pierced nipples. 

The reaction he gets out of the simple action only encourages him. He bends down smirking a bit, eyes watching the man under him. 

“Don’t you dare.” Prompto whispers right as Noct sucks the pierced bud into his mouth. His back arches, moaning softly. Noctis bites softly and lifts a hand to the bulge forming in Prom’s pants. 

“Probably shouldn’t have gotten one of the most sensitive parts of your body pierced baby.” Noct smirks his palm rubbing Prompto ever so slightly. Prom rolls his eyes, and sits up, removing the shirt that’s all undone now. 

“Makes it even better.” He whispers, dragging Noctis back down to him. 

“That why you started to stop me?” The king raises his eyebrows, his other hand coming up to pull on a bud again. Prompto whimpers at that, biting his lower lip, he reaches for Noct again wanting him terribly. 

“No…” Prom whines loud as the older man grabs him fully through his trousers. 

“No?” Noctis smirks and swirls his tongue around his nipple again, pulling gently on the barbell there. Prompto rolls his hips up into his hand and mouth needing some kind of release. 

“Please Noct, don’t tease.” His mouth is open, eyes closed, hands gripping the sheets as well as the older man’s hair. 

“Where’s The fun in that?” 

“We can have more fun later, right now you need to fuck me.” Prompto pushes Noctis to his back, straddling his hips, he rolls his into him and arches. Noct hums and grabs his ass while kissing all over his chest. 

The blonde unbuttons the King’s shirt and pushes it off, his own fingers going down to pinch him. He shifts and kisses across his neck, down to his collarbones. Noctis moans and pushes his hips up into his lovers, he starts to undo Prom’s pants and slides his hand into them without hesitation.   
“Noct,” he moans hands in his hair, hips grinding down. 

Noctis flicks his thumb across the head of Prompto’s cock making him quiver and buck up already. His lips finger his nipple again and he starts to suck and bite, this drives Prom absolutely crazy. He pulls Noct’s hair hard, pressing against him aggressively. 

The older of the two quickly flips them over again and yanks Prompto’s trousers and boxers off in one movement. He kisses up his thighs, leaving multiple love bites along his path. Prompto whimpers as Noctis finally wraps his lips around the tip of his member. 

He starts slow, sucking just at the head and nowhere else. That is of course until Prom bucks up hard making Noct pull away and glance up at him. 

“Sorry,” he giggles sheepishly. 

“You can’t kill my voice anymore babe.” He teases while wrapping his hand around him, pumping slow. 

“Better hold my hips then.” Prom bites his lip looking down at Noctis, who in turn shakes his head a smile on his face. 

He then goes back to his previous action, his tongue darts out to lick fully up Prompto. He takes more into his mouth, going until his nose brushed against Prom’s pelvic bone. Instantly he pulls back, gagging slightly. 

Prompto moans loud, hand guiding Noctis head guy his hair. He looks down while biting his lower lip. The sight of Noct going down on him has something only of memory, but now, Gods he forgot how good it actually was. 

Noct continues until he feels the familiar stutter in Prom’s hips, he pulls away after that causing the blonde to all but shriek. 

“Noctis!” He whines loud, Noct just smirks and flips him over, spreading his cheeks apart, his tongue dipping into him without warning. 

Prom hums, eyes closing as Noct laps over his entrance. At some point the king actually pushed in with his tongue causing Prompto to shift back. He grabs a pillow to bury his face in so he can bite down on something. 

Noct pulls away again and Prom groans loud, “You’re cruel!” He yells. Noctis just laughs, he’s by the bedside table, a bottle of lube in his hand. 

“I’m not but I can be.” He smirks crawling back over to the blonde. 

“No no! Normally I’d be all for it but please…” Prom stuffs his face back into the pillow, his already flushed cheeks and chest Going a shade darker. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you beg so much.” Noct purrs into his ear, he pulls his legs up so he’s on his knees now. 

“I’m gonna start doing it myself if you-ahh!” Prom starts but is abruptly cut off by a string of moans falling from his lips as Noctis pushes a lubricated finger into him. He drops his head back to Noct’s shoulder lower lip between his teeth as he gets worked open. 

Noctis curls his other arm around his waist, holding him against his body. He slides another in and Prompto gasps. 

“I didn’t think it was possible to get tighter babe.” He teases while biting at his ear. 

“It’s been a bit.” Prompto struggles to get out. He rolls his hips moaning again, his eyes now closed and hand above his head pulling at Noct’s hair.   
The king bites at his neck and sucks harshly, distracting him from the third finger sliding in. He whines loud once it’s passed his rim. 

“Fuck!” He gasps nearly pulling Noct’s hair out. 

“Easy love.” Noctis murmurs kissing along his skin now, he stretches the blonde out nicely and then removes his fingers. When he does Prom bends down, face in the pillow again, Noctis however flips him over again. 

Prompto watches eagerly as his king strips out of his trousers and boxers. He bites his lip as he spreads the lub over cock, he hasn't that sight in years. 

Noctis looms over Prom, their lips connect again as he lines himself up. The gasp and whine against him tell him just how long it must have been for Prompto. He scratches down Noct back, eyes watering slightly. 

“What the fuck,” Prom pants head tossed back. Noct laughs softly into his neck. 

“Tell me when you’re okay.” He murmurs kissing his pulse gently, a sweat has broken out over both of them. 

Prompto wraps a leg around Noctis and hisses through his teeth. “I don’t think you just got taller in those ten years.” He groans. 

“Or someone just isn’t used to it.” Noct snorts, shifting slightly. Prompto just hums, his body starting to relax. 

“You can move, just, go slow.” 

“Of course baby.” Noctis kisses him lovingly making Prom’s heart swell and head spin. 

The older man starts a steady pace, making sure he’s not hurting the blonde under him. Prompto is adjusted in moments, his hips eagerly snapping up to meet Noct’s soon. 

Noctis moans into his neck, keeping his face there as he pounds into him. Prom pants in his ear, his thighs shaking and head spinning. He hasn’t been fucked properly in years, and that isn’t a joke in the slightest. He’s fucked, but he hasn’t been. 

“Harder.” He whispers, clawing at Noct’s back. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Prom laughs as Noctis starts to pound into him, he feels like he’s on cloud nine. Soon however Noct shifts again and pulls out only to slam back into him, hitting his prostate full on. He almost screams, almost. Instead bites down on Noctis’ shoulder, practically drawing blood. 

“Noct...Gods I missed you.” He gasps. 

“Me or my dick?” He chuckles. 

“Both.” Prompto smiles sheepishly. He feels Noct smile against his skin his teeth clamping down on his pulse once more. 

Soon his hips start to stutter and he’s reaching down to jerk Prompto who’s leaning against their stomachs. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come.” Noct moans eyes fluttering shut, Prom is right behind him, he doesn’t even give a warning as he releases all over his hand. Noctis comes deep inside him, rolling his hips until both their highs have passed.   
After Noct pulls out and falls against Prom, his face still in his neck. Prompto hums, after sex bliss taking over all his senses. 

“I’m gonna be limping.” He suddenly announces with a loud groan. 

Noct sits up on his elbow dark hair falling in his eyes, “I think that’ll be the least of you worries.” He glances down at his chest that Prom marked up, “I don’t even want to know what my neck or back looks like.” He has a smile on his face while he speaks. 

“Your neck! Guy you bit me like five times!” Prompto hell’s causing the king to laugh. 

“You really wanna talk about biting? Really?” Noctis points to the spot on his neck where Prom nearly took a chunk out of him. The blonde giggles and leans over to kiss the very red and bruised spot. 

“Sorry.” He smiles up at the dark haired man. 

“You know, hearing you talk about the council meeting tomorrow makes me think it will be possible.” 

“What will?” 

“Us getting married.” Noctis says bluntly. Prom nearly falls off the bed at his words. 

“Married?” He gulps. 

“Yeah, unless you don’t wanna…” Noct’s eyes go to anything other than Prom in that moment. 

“Of course I do Noct, but that would never be able to happen, our council, they wouldn’t approve that.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, one, we’re guys, and two, I’m me. Not only am I a pleb I’m an MT.” 

“There are surrogates, the only reason they wouldn’t let us get married because we’re guys, is because they think we wouldn’t produce heirs. But we could. And who has to know what you are? You’re not even close to a pleb Prom, and so what if you have machine bits floating around in you. If you wanted to do something terrible you’ve had plenty of opportunities.” Noctis sighs and lays back in bed, taking Prompto’s hand in his. 

“I have always told you I don’t want you throwing everything you have away for me. That doesn’t change now.” Prom leans his head on his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t be throwing anything away, Gods you’re already one of my main glaives, you sleep in my bed, you lived with me before, durning high school, all that would change is your title and the clothes you wear.” 

“And my last name of course.” Prompto smiles. 

“Hmm Prompto Lucis Caelum does have a nice ring to it.” Noctis pulls the blonde to his chest, kissing his forehead. 

“I’ll say.” 

“So is that a yes?” 

“If you think I’m saying yes to marrying you while we’re naked, laying in bed, covered in come, you’d be completely correct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Promptis smut And a proposal all in one chapter thing. Noice
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Nobody’s Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets so much shit from the other guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this thought that the other glaives as well as crownsguards constantly are on Prompto, like they always have something to say to the poor guy. This is what I came up with. 
> 
> Also for any of you that read my other story A Prince’s Duty you’ll recognize my slight headcannons for Prompto from that story. I really believe that at some points you can see his MT parts and this is kind of showing it. 
> 
> Anyways continue!

It’s been about a week since Noctis asked Prompto to marry him, they haven’t officially said anything yet but more people are starting to take notice of the love bites that occasionally are seen over Prom’s collar. And the fact he always is with the king. 

Currently at breakfast Prompto is missing as per usual, all the crowns guards and glaives day something if he comes in late. And of course today is no different. 

Gladio laughs into his breakfast hearing the obnoxious theories the guards are coming up with. What the blonde glaive must owe the king or how he must remind him of Luna somehow.   
His amber eyes flicker up to Ignis who is ignoring the conversations like he always does. 

“What’s the real story with them Gladio? You’re his shield, you must know.” One of the guys asks. 

“And why would I tell all of you the King’s secrets?” He asks a smirk on his face. 

“I mean is it really a secret?” The other man snorts. 

The hall doors then open and Prompto walks in, a few people whistle. Ignis glances up and sees the blush coat his freckled cheeks. 

“Morning Prompto.” The older man says as he sits down eyes to the floor. 

“Morning Iggy.” He whispers while grabbing a plate from the center. 

“Hey blondie, What’s the King’s quarters look like exactly?” The guy that’d been asking questions before smirks. Prompto’s eyes flash violet for a moment but the color quickly disappears as fast as it came. 

“Why are you so interested Geoffrey?” Gladio laughs, trying to deflect some of the heat off of Prom. 

“Just curious, must be wonders being the top glaive and the King’s personal toy.”

Prompto sinks down in his chair further, “I’m not his toy.” He rolls his eyes. Ignis takes in a steady breath, he gives him a gentle nudge. 

Their eyes locking for a moment, “Just ignore them Prompto.” He murmurs. Prom nods and starts to eat his breakfast. 

“No? Sure seems like it, maybe that’s why you’re too glaive.”

“He’s the number one glaive because he was one of the three of us that insured the King on the throne. He’s the number one glaive because he knows to keep his mouth shut and knows not speak badly about the king in front of the King’s advisor and shield.” Ignis finally snaps. 

The whole table looks at him in shock, Iggy is never one to lose his temper, but they’re talking badly not only of Prompto who is his friend but also Noctis, who of course is the king. 

“Apologizes, we were all just messing with him.” Geoffrey murmurs. 

Prompto finishes his breakfast first and is out of the room quickly, he is so irritable. He hates getting called Noct’s toy, or his personal whore, he’s not he’s his gods damned fiancé! 

Gladio and Ignis follow the blonde out, the two of them seeing the look in his eyes. After he found out what lives inside him it sort of triggered his anger. It still takes quite a bit for him to actually get angry but once he doesn’t he’s absolutely terrifying. 

Especially since Prompto is always so optimistic and happy. They’re always the ones that are most scary when infuriated. 

“Prompto!” Gladio yells to him. He turns facing the two older glaives. 

“What?” He all but growls, Iggy and Gladio of course have seen this side of him, they’ve seen when his blue eyes turn completely violet and the gears that live beneath his skin come to the surface just so slightly. 

“You’re going to have to calm down.” Ignis says casually. The ten years without Noct brought the three of them much closer, Iggy often made sure Prom was okay many a nights while Gladio helped him work through his already intense self hatred. 

“I am calm, I’m just, frustrated.” Prompto pulls runs a hand through his hair. 

“The color of your eyes and the shiny bits behind them are telling us otherwise.” Gladio points out. Prom blinks multiple times, trying to get the inner materials to go back down. 

Before the gears never showed, but since he activated his barcode in the Nif lab they press against his pale skin and show through behind his eyes. He’s somewhat learned to control it, but whenever he’s really excited or angry it’s still incredibly hard. 

“You know not to listen to them, they’re just being assholes.” Gladio then slings an arm over the smaller man’s shoulder the three of them continuing down the hall. 

“I know, it’s just irritating to hear every day.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t come down to breakfast late every day.” Ignis smirks slightly. Prom rolls his eyes, “Yeah because Noct is such a morning person.” 

Both the older men snort at the blonde’s words, despite Noctis and Prompto desperate attempts to hide their relationship prior to all this Gladio and Iggy always knew. They were awful at hiding it, countless of times Ignis had walked in on the two curled around each other while in high school. Gladio also always took notice of the scratches up and down Noct’s back while he trained. 

And then of course when Prom started to train as well he picked up on the matching messy hair and swollen lips. Not to mention while on the road trip they were a complete lost cause. Every morning Ignis would wake up to Prompto asleep on Noctis, or Noct tucked in Prom’s neck hiding from the world. 

By that point the pair weren’t even trying to hide it, but it was still fun for both Ignis and Gladio to tease them. 

“You actually make him get up when you do?” Gladio laughs. 

“If I don’t he’ll stay in bed all day.” They walk into the throne room where Noctis is already, he’s talking to someone about something. 

Prom eyes his fiance making sure he didn’t leave any visible marks this time. The first night last week he accidently forgot who he was in love with and threw all caution to the wind when he was biting and kissing his neck. Needless to say the next morning Noctis was about ready to kill   
Prompto. 

Scruff has already started to build up on Noct’s chin and cheeks again, his raven hair falling in eyes just slightly due to his lack of styling this morning. 

The man talking to the king quickly bows and then runs out of the room, Gladio walks up and leans against the throne casually. 

“Morning…” Noctis looks at his shield instantly feeling something off. 

“Morning princess.” Gladio smirks. Noct pulls away from him not liking the use of the familiar nickname. He ends up off the throne completely making Prom and Ignis laugh. 

“Don’t get that close to me with that smirk on your face werido.” Noct says while squinting at the eldest of the group. 

“What look?” Gladio chuckles. 

“Like you’re about to chew me up and spit me out.” Noctis finds himself putting Ignis between himself and Gladio. 

Iggy looks behind him to see the king desperate to get away from the older man. A smile spreads across his face seeing Noct’s behavior. 

“I’d never do such a thing.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Alright you caught me, you sir need to make sure you stay in shape. You know what that means?” Gladio has a sadistic smile. 

“I’m king now there should be a rule that says I’m allowed to get fat if I want to.” Noctis whines softly. Prompto laughs and leans against the nearest pillar. 

“We’ll all be with ya babe, just like old times.” Prom flashes a grin. 

“Oh joy.” Noct says sarcastically. 

“Come on princess the training room awaits.” Gladio takes a step and Ignis gives Noctis a gentle shove to follow. 

“I am betrayed!” He shouts causing multiple crownsguards in the hall to look in. Noct then laughs seeing the looks he gets. 

“Not really.” He smiles. Reluctantly he follows Gladio and Ignis out, Prompto on his heels. 

“You couldn’t have warned me?” Noctis pouts. 

“I honestly forgot this was the agenda today.”   
Prom shrugs. Noct huffs, the glaives and other guards start to come out of the dining room as the four of them pass. 

All of them bow as Noct goes by, Prompto spots Geoffrey from this morning and is tempted to grab onto Noctis and pull him in for the dirtiest kiss he can muster up. 

But he refrains, letting Noct walk in front of him by the rest of the guards. Instead he just gets closer to the king making him look back at the blonde eyebrows raised. 

Noctis then does what nearly kills Prompto, he reaches out absently, and Prom knows that Noct probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. And grabs his hand, their fingers interlocking without hesitation. 

The glaives from before all try to pick their jaws off from the floor, Prompto smirks and quickens his step just by a second so he’s now even with Noct’s pace rather than behind him. 

Gladio opens the training room doors and Noctis groans loud, his head dropping to Prom’s shoulder. 

*

The day begins with training and ends with it, Noctis is exhausted by the end. He’s starving and tired, never a good combination. 

All of them are really, the dinner bells ring around six and that’s right around the time they finish up. Noctis is down to his t-shirt and sweatpants, clothes that Prom got for him once they found out his kingly dressings make it impossible to move.   
He has a set of boots on too, the back of his shirt sweaty. The other three have on only their trousers and undershirts, just as drenched as the king. Their glaive jackets and belts slung over their shoulders. 

“I’m so tired.” Noct mutters as they walk into the dining room, normally Noctis eats in his own separate space but tonight he can’t find his will to travel up the two levels. 

“You’re gonna eat in here?” Prom asks surprised. 

“I’m hungry and want to go to bed, I really don’t care where I eat.” Noctis sighs softly. 

The three of them take their places and Noct makes Prom scoot closer to Iggy so he can get a space, he leans his head on the blonde’s shoulder yawning deeply. 

“Where’ve you been all day blondie?” Geoffrey asks. 

“I’m beginning to think you have an admirer Prom.” Gladio laughs, only the few of them hear him. 

Noctis is now alert listening to the guys words, he’s still leaving on Prom but he’s never been more awake now. 

“I’ve been in the training rooms all day,” Prompto mutters. 

“Gotta keep that number one glaive spot after all.” He adds with a roll of his eyes. Ignis snorts but tries to cover it with a cough. 

Noct opens his eyes now, not really knowing what this guard is trying to get at with Prompto. The crownsgaurd across from them however has her mouth open staring at Noctis in shock. 

“Evening.” He smiles lazily. 

She coughs, “good evening your majesty.” Her eyes are still wide, it didn’t occur to Noct that them seeing him in casual clothes and leaning heavily against his fiancé would cause much. 

“And gotta keep that body of yours in shape, wouldn’t want the king to replace you after all.” At that comment Noctis sits straight up, Gladio and Ignis Both are smirking into their drinks, Prom sets his hand in Noct’s leg, knowing full well how protective and defensive he is of him. 

“Don’t try to tell us that’s not how you keep that spot? Or how you got it in the first place, Ignis said it this morning, you were on the trip to get his highness here. What was your purpose? Gladio’s his shield, Ignis his advisor, you’re what again? His whore?” 

“I’m sorry what?” Noct moves forward, and brushes his hair from his face. The guards that had been giving Prom a hard time nearly fall from their seats. 

“Highness, I-I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what? Think before you spoke? Didn’t think that you’re insulting someone much higher up than you? Didn’t know I was here?” Noctis leans forward, his eyes flashing pink for the slightest of moment. 

“I didn’t know you’d be joining us for dinner, my apologies.” 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, your cheap attempt at degrading him makes you just look like an asshole but you also insulted his skill, one that I along with my shield and my advisor can confirm is far more superior to yours.” Noctis says earillaly calm. Prompto still has an iron grip on his thigh, not wanting him to jump up and attack the guard before him. 

“Apologizes Prompto, I should have just kept my mouth shut.” Geoffrey says head down. 

“Indeed you should have.” Ignis says while Noctis goes to get up, Prompto follows behind him. 

“It’s not wise to get on his bad side, takes a long ass time to get back on the good.” Gladio chimes in. 

“Next time you wish to speak so ill I suggest you take a look around at your surroundings, and make sure you’re aware of your target. It’s very unwise to go after the King’s significant other.” Ignis continues. 

Out of the dining room and now in an elevator Noctis yawns wise again, Prompto slumped in his arms. 

“I think it’s time we make the announcement.” Noct murmurs chin on Prom’s head. 

“Hmm, whatever you want baby.” The blonde hums, he loves when Noctis defends him, he will never get tired of hearing just how fiercely his fiancé cares for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed, I really like writing for this. I hope everyone likes reading it. 
> 
> Any thoughts? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Big Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Cindy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about three days after the previous one shot. 
> 
> So I know a lot of people are like “omg Prom has such a big crush on Cindy.” And I get it totally (who wouldn’t????) but I so see her as his older sister. I have this headcannon that the two of them pretty much become siblings in the years Noct is gone.

Last night they had the big announcement and Prompto can now feel everyone’s eyes on him as he walks into breakfast. On time for once too.

Even Ignis and Gladio are staring at him, he fiddles with the ring that now sits on his left hand. The weight of it making him feel like he’s about a second away from falling to the floor. Noct didn’t consult in either the advisor or shield before breaking the news.

“Don’t you two look at me like that too.” He says once seated at their table.

“Can you blame us? Neither one of you bothered to tell us.” Gladio’s tone is clearly bitter.

“I didn’t know that’s how he was going to announce it.” Prompto defends, he whines slightly hating the idea of Ignis and Gladio seeming actually hurt and mad by their lack of inclusion.

“Well it is now out there so there is no need to dwell on it.” Ignis sighs, he then sets down his coffee and holds his hand out to Prompto.

“What?” Prom stares down at his hand, “let me see the ring.”

“Oh!” Prompto then laughs and lifts his hand, the hand he’d been hiding the whole time. Gladio looks over too, his chest pressing into the blonde’s shoulder.

“That’s not the one I was expecting.” He says while staring at the band. The ring is simple, black with red rubies embedded in the center.

“I figured he’d pick this one.” Ignis smirks, he examines his slender finger for another moment.

“How?” Gladio looks to Iggy, their eyes connecting.

“Out of all the family jewelry he’s always liked this one the most.” Ignis says matter of factly.

“So are we going to be addressing you as Queen now blondie?” The eldest man teases.

Prompto rolls his eyes and pulls his hand away, a smirk on his face, “you better, bow down bitch.” Ignis laughs loud which is not something that happens often in public. Gladio almost goes across the table after Prom making the blonde laugh too. *

Later in the day while Noctis is perched on his throne, Gladio on one side, Iggy on the other. Prompto is out in Hammerhead helping with the mess of the wall.

Each doing their own respective work while the king settles many paper matters, a letter comes in from Altissia.

The council meeting a few days prior had gone as good as it could have, they ended up taking Prompto’s deal but not without a few minor changes. Such as them getting their own stations in Insomnia, which Noct wasn’t all too concerned with. However as the mail carrier comes in and gives Noctis the thick envelope the king can’t help but hold his breath.

“I’ll bet money I can guess what this lovely letter is about.” He mutters while opening the cream colored paper.

“Well if we’re betting…” Gladio says a smile on his face.

“Why? Why couldn’t they send this in an email or something?” Noct groans, he removes the pages upon pages, his eyes scanning the occasional word. Things like heir, queen, MT and Niflheim stick out setting Noctis on edge.

“Nobody else knows of Prom’s lineage right?” He asks quietly so only the two near him hear.

“Not that we know of.” Ignis stops what he’s doing and looks up, Gladio too.

“Guards, you’re dismissed from your post.” Noctis announces, all the other crownsgaurds leave the room at his command.

“The counselor seems to.” Noct reads over the first lines. Clearing his throat he reads...

**“When I woke this morning to news of you being engaged King Noctis, I had all the intentions of congratulating you. However I’m shocked to find out who your significant other is and that your advisor would allow such madness to ensue in your short reign already.”** Noctis rolls his eyes, “This is bullshit already.” He says angrily.

**“Not only is Prompto Argentum a mere peasant but he is not even of your kind. I’m sure he’s left this out…”** Noctis trails off and starts to laugh, “I can’t believe she actually wrote this, she is literally just telling me how Prompto is trying to get my throne and wants to rebuild Niflheim. I feel like I’m reading one of those trashy magazines that used to take pictures of me leaving my apartment in high school.” Noct shakes his head and puts the paper down.

“Does she say that Prom is part MT?” Gladio asks.

“Not directly, but it’s her theory he is. She goes on to say the day I destroyed their land they observed his skill with the Empires equipment. Completely ignoring the fact Prom is just an expert machinist.”

“And what if she decides to go public with her information?” Ignis looks to Noctis.

“Then she does, Prompto has done more than enough to prove his loyalty and our people will see that. What our people think is what matters.”

“They could cut ties with us Noctis.” Gladio warns.

“They can’t afford to cut ties with us, we supply them with food, weapons, people, she can not like who I marry all she wants but she even says it, despite her opinions on our engagement she still wants us as part of the trade route.”

The two older man then nod, “what are you going to send back to her?” Iggy removes his glasses and rubs his eyes.

“I don’t know, I’ll try not to be too sarcastic.” Noct smiles.

“I’ll write something up, you don’t have the capability not to sound petty and sarcastic.” He then waves the king off.

They settle back into a comfortable silence for a few more moments until the doors shove open, Iggy and Gladio both jump up into fighting stances. In comes in two blondes, one looking like she’s about to take Noct’s head off, the other hoping he can stop it.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum! You think you’re some kind of King? Asking my sweetheart Prompto to marry you without even asking my blessin?!” Cindy Aurum yells, grease coating her left cheek, her blonde hair now falls to her shoulders but currently is pinned back in a messy bun.

She stands with her hand on her hips, her shorts just as little as ever, but her jacket falls past her thighs now, open completely.

Noctis looks just as shocked as the other two men, Prompto has his head in his hands, cheeks bright red.

“I didn’t think I had to?” Noct says afraid of saying the wrong thing. Cindy snorts and waves her wrench at Prom, “didn’t think he had to? That proposal better have been the sweetest thing you could muster up because if not I’m just not gonna let this wedding go down.” She turns back to the king, eyes set on him. Not wavering in the slightest.

Gladio and Ignis both smile at her, “good to see you boys.” She walks over and kisses their cheeks.

“Always a pleasure to see you Cindy.” Ignis smiles.

“You as well Ignis. Now, you better get to your explaining Highness or this wrench here is going to end up where the sun don’t shine.” Gladio laughs, tipping his head back.

In the ten years Noctis was gone Prompto spent a lot of his time with Cindy in Hammerhead, she became his older sister honestly. So when he went down to Hammerhead today she was about ready to rip his head off for not telling her directly he was marrying Noctis.

“Cindy this really isn’t necessary.” Prom groans he puts himself between the blonde and Noctis, making sure she doesn’t actually smack him. Which is something she’d most certainly do.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Noct then asks, moving Prompto out of the way, he wraps an arm around his waist making him sit on the side of the throne.

“Well you can start by getting that damn wall figured out. If I have one more no good inmate try to take over my shop I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands like before.”

“Why do you think I sent Prom there today?” Noct asks his expression lazy.

“That’s the first thing, the second thing is I better get to be part of the planin of shindig. I may be a grease monkey girl but I can for sure plan a darn good weddin if it’s for you two.” She finishes with a smile her angry expression fading instantly. Noctis lets out a breath, not knowing he was holding it in.

“That was absolutely terrifying, nobody ever get Cindy mad again.” He says forehead falling against Prompto’s shoulder.

“But of course you can, I kind of assumed Prom would be enlisting your help and Aranea’s.”

“And Iggy.” Prompto adds, Ignis visibly deflates in his seat but quickly covers it up.

Cindy stands most of her weight on one side now, Noctis gets up from his throne and slides Prom into it, not really even thinking about it. Prompto in turn jumps up, being absolutely shook about sitting on _the_ throne, if only for just a moment.

Noct moves from behind the table that now also is in front of the throne, he had it moved their because it’s just so much easier to get stuff done with it.

“Come with me Cindy.” Noct holds his arm out for the mechanic, she takes it instantly.

“Got yourself a gentleman I guess Prom.” She giggles as they walk out. Noctis doesn’t really have a destination in mind for them, he just wants to talk to Cindy alone.

“So, how can I help you Highness?” She asks as they walk. A few guards turn their heads at the sight of the blonde, their eyes going all over her. She doesn’t notice at all of course, Noct however glares back at their wandering eyes.

“I just want to thank you, for taking care of him while I was gone.” Noctis says, they stop outside one of the living rooms.

“Of course, I knew when I met y’all there wasn’t going to be any gettin rid of that firecracker. He stayed with me most of the time you were gone, did all the huntin around the shop. Learned a lot from Cid and me too. Keeping an eye on him was the least I could after all.” She smiles while brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

“From what I’ve heard you did more than keep an eye on him.”

Cindy sighs, “Prompto is like my kid brother highness, I’ve learned that these past years. He grew on me there wasn’t any getting rid of him if I wanted to. Making sure he was okay was the least I could do for you. He told me all about y’alls relationship, I wasn’t all that surprised when he finally came clean. I knew once you came back you’d need him by your side, keepin him from getting hurt was just my way of saying thanks.” She shifts and looks up at Noctis.

“You mean everything to him, he never thought y’all would really get married, he said it all the time. You doin this for him, actually staying with him even though you’re king, it’s amazing. I don’t know many men that would put everything on the line like you are.” Noct sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he shakes his head slightly a smile forming on his face.

“Is it really that crazy? That I asked him to marry me?”

“Not to us, not to the people that knew you before. Outsiders though, your subjects, last they heard you were madly in love with Lady Lunafreya, set to marry her. Not our sunshine boy Prompto, they’re probably confused, especially since you’re so new to the throne. They don’t know the history between you and Prom so it could seem like a rash decision.” Cindy shrugs, Noct nods understanding what she’s saying.

“I think once they see you two interact with each other more everyone will get that y’all love each other.”

They head back to the throne room chatting about everything now, Noct opens the door to find Prompto lounging in his throne, head back against the arm rest, legs up on the other. Ignis and Gladio are both rolling their eyes at him.

“That’s hardly how a queen sits Prompto.” Cindy teases.

At the sound of her voice Prom shoots out of Noct’s seat, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Where’d you guys go?” He asks running a hand through his hair nervously.

“Just for a walk darlin.” Noctis smiles at his blonde, Prom can’t resist the urge as he runs down the steps and hugs the king tightly.

“I have to head back to Hammerhead with Cindy to finish up with the inmates, depending on what time we finish I might just stay with her tonight.” He murmurs into his ear. Noct refrains from whining out loud but doesn’t hide the sag in his posture against Prom.

“Okay.” He pouts.

“Cind I’m gonna grab a change of clothes then we can head out.” Prompto pulls Noctis from the room, their hands linked.

“What’d you say to her?” He asks once they’re out in the hall, heading to their chambers.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Noct smiles. Prompto groans, “that answer makes me anxious.”

“Everything makes you anxious.” At that comment Prom throws his hand down. Noctis laughs and just grabs onto the blonde before he can fully get away from him.

“You’re so annoying.” He laughs as the king latches on, he kisses the side of his head and then let’s go of him except for his hand. Guards watch them silently, a part of Prompto is slightly alarmed by their stares. But then he remembers that they can stare all they want because its out there now.

They get up to their chambers and Noct falls to the couch in the sitting area, his eyes closing for just a moment. Prompto goes to their bed room to find clothes and then is back. He smiles seeing the familiar form of napping Noctis.

“Sleeping on the job your highness?” He asks setting his bag down. He gets on top of the king, legs straddling his waist.

“I wish.” Noct opens his eyes, Prompto smiles down at him. The blonde then moves to kiss the king, shifting his hips ever so slightly.

“You better stop with your hips love.” Noct warns, his hands going to still Prom’s hips. The younger of the two laughs softly, “I love you.” He whispers against him.

“I love you too, now get up before they start to suspect I threw you into bed.” Prompto laughs and gets up, but not before he gets in another long lasting kiss.

They leave the room and Prom meets Cindy by the front doors, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning, love you.” He kisses Noctis quickly and then they’re out.

The two of them get a few looks as they walk down the steps and to Cindy’s beat up truck, whispers from passers by starting up.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you smile like that in years darlin.” She says as they head out of the royal complex.

“I probably haven’t.” Prom leans against the window, people are on the streets, looking at him in the truck he has the urge to sink in his seat.

“Ignore’em, I think it’s insane how this country ain’t even back up and running properly yet and all these inner city folk care about is what the King’s honey looks like.”

“That’s Insomnia for you. We’ve managed to get a lot back up and running so far. Most of the construction was done with over the past ten years all we needed was a power source.” Prom explains why Insomnia is already back on its feet in many ways.

“All the bad areas that need work still are mostly located near the citadel and Noct is putting that off until the wall is secure and everywhere else is.”

“Smart move, he’s gonna need to be a people pleaser if he’s wantin to get this weddin accepted by all.”

“You’re telling me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it! I really enjoyed writing this one honestly. What are everyone’s thoughts?
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is in charge of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this thought that even though Prom is going to marry Noctis people still don’t really take him seriously. But he easily changes that!

“You need to shave.” Prompto states bluntly as he stares across at his fiancé. 

“I’m aware.” Noct yawns, he just woke up, the blonde has been up for about an hour, allowing the king to stay in bed a little longer than usual. 

“Then why haven’t you?” Prompto scoots under the blankets more, his blue eyes fluttering, he really could sleep more. The past hour he’s been awake he’s been battling with himself about falling back to sleep. 

“Because I’m lazy.” Noctis smiles lazily. He reaches out for the younger man and pulls him close, their bare skin molds together easily. 

“We need to get up Noct, you’ve already slept in enough.” Prompto murmurs, he tries to break out of his grip but ultimately fails. 

The king just hums and buried his face into his neck, kissing his pale skin gently. Prom sighs contently while running his fingers through Noct’s raven colored hair. 

“I say, we stay in bed a little longer.” He whispers.   
“That’s not how it works Noct.” Prompto pulls himself finally out of the comfy space he’d been in. 

“It’s how I want it to, just for today.” Noctis sits up too, the blankets falling around both their bare hips. Despite what he’s just said the king swings his legs to the side of the bed and stands. Prom can’t help himself as he sizes his fiancé up and down a little. 

Even though he was locked in fetal position for the past ten years Noct’s body is still perfectly toned. It is a lovely sight for Prompto to wake up to every morning. 

“What are you up to today love?” Noctis asks while grabbing his robe from the nearby hook. Prom stands as well sliding his on too. 

“I have to train new crownsguards, it’s all shooting and mechanical weapons today so Gladio asked me to come down and help them out yesterday.” Prompto starts to dress, he tugs on clean boxers and his glaive uniform, leaving the jacket for the time being. 

“You’re not late for it are you?” Noctis asks from the other side of the room, just outside the bath chambers. 

“No! But I’m going to be if I stay here any longer.” Prom tugs on his boots and kisses Noct quickly, he then rushes out of the room, his jacket still unbuttoned as he makes his way down the long flight of stairs. 

Because of their lounging in bed he didn’t even have time to do his hair. Which now is hanging floppily next to his eyes, and annoyingly framing his face like when he was a kid. 

He gets into the training room just as Gladio is lining everyone up for the roll call. Normally the King’s shield would not be training new guards. But because their ranks are so small right now Gladiolus has taken it up as one of his jobs until they can find someone who can do it. 

“Morning Prompto.” The older man nods in the blonde’s direction, his jacket now done up completely. All the recruits look his way, he flushes slightly but not enough for anyone to truly notice. 

“Morning.” He takes up position next to Gladio, ignoring the looks he’s getting, despite the announcement people still are looking at him funny. Now more than ever it seems, rumors have started to spread that Prom wasn't even on their road trip for his skill, that his skill is made up in fact. Which he finds to be complete bullshit.  
During those ten years he not only defended himself but most of Hammerhead. He taught Cindy how to properly handle guns and other weapons Cid made and he hunted all the time. Not many people heard about him and that’s how he liked it, it made it easier to hunt. But now because he stayed so quiet everyone thinks he just hid. 

“Late start?” Gladio teases while flicking Prom’s unkempt hair. 

“His highness refused to get out of bed this morning.” Prom sighs, leaning against the table that has case after case of firearm on it. 

“Now you know how Iggy felt while Noct was is high school.” 

Prompto snorts, “are you kidding me? I was the one that got him to go! I’m the whole reason he even graduated!” He pops open one of the cases and examines the content inside, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly. Nobody would notice unless they were looking for it, unless they know what the shift in Prom’s eyes look like. 

Gladio shakes his head and turns back to the stretching recruits, he whistles and they all stand to attention. 

“Today you’ll all be learning how to handle firearms, along with heavy machinery. Both are used much more than just sniper shots and bazoocas. I’ve brought in our very own technophile and expert machinist to help you all. Gods know he’s far better at handling all this type of weaponry than me.” 

Prom laughs, “don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before.” 

“Don’t get used to it.” Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Prompto will be taking over the training for the day, I’ll be helping as much as I can, but today he is the instructor.” A murmur runs through the crownsgaurds in training. 

Prompto sets the gun he’d been examining down, and walks to the center of everyone one, “so who has ever handled a gun?” He asks while sitting up on a table. 

A few raise their hands, he nods, “how many of you ever handle something like this?” He calls his Gravity Well from his arsenal of weapons. All of their eyes grow wide at the sight of the large machine now sitting in the blonde’s lap. 

“How the hell is that used in battle?” Someone asks. 

“Well, it releases a shock wave against whatever it is your fighting and pulls them into a gravity sphere.” Prom says like it’s nothing. 

“It’s huge, you’d never be able to get that thing around, why do you have it? You’re tiny compared to most of us.” Another guy states. Prompto gives him a side eyed look. 

“Well I’m not swinging this around now am I? I only have this out for a few seconds, fire off the shot then back to something manageable.” The Gravity Well disappears then. 

“You’re not gonna show is how it works?” Someone asks. 

Prom laughs, “no that’s a big kid toy, you’re all starting off with something easy.” He leans back and pops open a case, the guns inside are filled with rubber bullets. 

“Since most of you haven’t even held a gun before we’re going to go through the basics. You have the respect it before you use it.” He dismantles one of the guns easily, a few of the guys looking at him impressed. 

“Don’t just stand there, grab a table and get a gun.” He shouts, it half shouts. Prom has never been one for yelling. 

The recruits go for the tables, taking out the guns, Gladio included, he’s always been fascinated by Prompto’s expertise on the weapons. But he’s never said it to him of course. 

The blonde then moves to the front of the room, his dismantled firearm in his hands, he starts going over the different parts, how to oil and clean them. 

Soon he’s locking the gun back in place, he shows a few more times and people start to get it too.   
“If you don’t do it right it will backfire and you’ll be the one with the bullet in your mouth and the gunpowder on your face.” 

After about a half and hour of just taking apart and putting the gun back together someone yells, “so are we just gonna sit here and build all day or are we gonna shoot?” 

Prompto raises his eyebrows at the guy, a few shout agreement with him, so the blonde makes the people who shouted at him stand and line up with the targets. 

“Go ahead, you think you’re ready.” He says hand extended for them to give it a go. They smirk at him, the first guy fires, or tries to, the pin and coil inside snap and spring out to the floor. Prompto hums, “next.” The women standing next to the guy rolls her eyes and goes to aim, however the clip for the bullets falls out at soon as she takes her hand away from it. “Interesting.” He nods to the last remaining recruit, he aims and fires, the gun goes off but not before a huge cloud of black coats his face. 

“Have you three not been paying attention?” Prompto asks sounding generally confused. Gladio hides his smirk behind his hand, the blonde has always had a bit of an attitude, but it’s developed so much more over the years. Especially when people underestimate him. 

“You don’t know how to fucking teach is what it is. Gladio teaches us how to handle a greatsword in twenty minutes then we’re sparring. You’ve been drowning on and on about oils and pins it’s all bullshit. You don’t even know what you’re talking about.” The last recruit growls at him. 

Prompto sighs and takes the gun from the first recruit, slips the pin in the right spot and pushes back the coil, he then fires, shooting the target right in the heart. He moves on to the next gun and pops the clip into place, his aim moving up to the right eye of the target. It lands perfectly. Finally he gets to the mouthy one, “you mind?” He asks holding a knife in one hand, he scraps a bit of the gunpowder off her face and packs it back into the cartridge. 

Without even looking at the target he fires the last gun and the bullet lands in the left eye. 

“I think you should take a seat now, you three clearly need some more maintenance work.” He drops the gun in her hand and walks back to the rest of the class. 

“Everyone else, follow me, we’re going outside.”   
*

Noctis listens to the council of Altissia and the rebuilt council of Tenebrae go on about safety and ruling and marriage. That’s been a big topic all day. 

“King Noctis, you are aware of the fact majority of your people still don’t have power.” Camelia Claustra snaps at him. 

“Yes, I’m aware, we’re working on a solution, a kingdom is not built overnight.” He hides his eye roll behind his lids. 

“You’ve been on the throne for nearly a month now, I know I’m not the only one who thinks this, you seem a little more preoccupied with your, ahem, finance than your kingdom.” Noct notices Ravus make a face and shake his head at the secretaries words. 

“I’m sorry, how does my engagement have anything to do with this current conversation? We were just talking about resorting power were we not? Even if I wasn’t currently engaged my whole kingdom would not have power, as well as in Accordo or Tenebrae. I already have crews working round the clock to hook power lines back up, I’m more concerned about my outer districts than the inner districts who are still protected by the wall. And if you’re going to try to bad mouth my fiancé you should know he too is out working on the lines, just like all the other royal guards.” Noctis says calmly, he’s seemed to have mastered his kingly tone and stone face. 

As Camelia goes to answer a shot goes off in the courtyard. Ignis goes to the window instantly, he doesn’t seem alarmed at all however. 

“Crownsgaurd training.” He says setting everyone at ease. 

“It was just Prompto showing them how to aim properly.” 

“Don’t you have a training room for that?” Ravus asks. 

“Gladio has full control of their training I don’t know what they get up to half the time.” Noct waves the question off. 

“That doesn’t sound very good, shouldn’t you know what your guards are being trained to do?” 

“Of course I know what they’re being trained to do, I mean I don’t schedule their day to day activities.” Noctis doesn’t hide his eye roll now it being directed at Ravus. 

Another shot goes off and Iggy glances again, a small smile forming on his face. Noctis wants to look at what they’re doing, but he knows that if he gets up somebody will say something. 

The meeting ends soon after leaving Ignis and Noct alone, shots kept going off throughout the rest of it. Once they are gone Noctis moves to the balcony and looks out, the guards are scattered all over the place. Prompto nowhere to be seen, that is until the blonde is charging out from the trees along with a few other guards. 

They all have what looks like machine guns, Prom rolls out of the way as shots are fired, the men around him falling away, one of the women ducks too narrowly avoiding the bullet. Noctis looks at the fallen guards, their clothes stained with multi colored balls. 

“Paintball.” Noct laughs, of course that’s how Prompto has taken to teaching the recruits.   
Gladio comes charging out too, Ignis snorts seeing the shield wielding a gun. The recruits flanking him shoot down another set of Prompto’s, but then Prom’s nail Gladio’s. 

The shield then let’s go of the gun and his sword appears, one of the recruits shrieks jumping away.   
“That’s cheating!” 

“There’s no rules when real enemies attack.” Gladio smirks and swings again. Prom then sets out his attack since Gladio has taken it upon himself to hijack his training drill. 

Prom jumps out of the way of the sword, the recruits falling back just watching the two glaives go at each other. 

“Is it terrible that I want to join as well?” Noct asks. 

“Not in the slightest.” Ignis smiles, he too wanting to join in on the battle. 

Noctis then smirks and wraps down, swinging his sword up to connect with Gladio’s. The shield looks in complete shock upon seeing the king. 

“Ha!” Prompto laughs, a gasp rings out among the recruits. Iggy then is down too, using his daggers in order essentially warp as well. Ignis knocks Noctis back into Prom making the two younger men laugh. 

“Now the real fun can begin.” Gladio smirks, he charges and Noct phases out of the way, Prompto standing at the ready, he grabs Noctis’ sword from the air where the king left it to deflect the broadsword coming down on him. 

Ignis in turn lashes out at Noct with his daggers, ice magic brushing against the King’s cheeks. They clash, Prompto’s yelp makes Noctis look behind him for a moment, he slides under Gladio’s swing. 

“Unfair advantage I can’t shoot you.” He laughs going back to back with Noct. 

“I mean you could.” Noctis smirks. 

“That would be treason now wouldn’t it? Considering?” Prompto giggles, he takes Noct’s hand and jumps over the king midair he shoots off a starshell blinding both Gladio and Ignis.   
This cause Noctis to be able to grab onto the shield and advisor. 

Once the mini sun Prom created goes away everyone begins to clap. Noct lets go of his glaives a smirk on his face. 

“Next time we won’t go as easy on you.” Gladio says. 

“Next time we’ll actually try.” Noct fires back.   
Prompto laughs and leans on Noctis’ shoulder, “little rusty there aye Igster?” He teases, Ignis rolls his eyes at the blonde’s cockiness. 

“Rusty? That was amazing, by all of you.” One of the recruits says eyes wide, he’s younger probably around eighteen. 

Noctis realizes this is probably the first time a lot of these people have actually seen him, or been this close to him. Judging by the looks he’s currently receiving. 

“Well, we should get back inside, continue on with your paintball war.” Noct picks one of the guns up and shoots Prom in the side making the blonde push the king back. 

“Jerk.” He yells as Noctis and Iggy walk away. Once they’re a good few hundred feet away Prompto grabs the same gun Noct shot him with and aims right for the King’s upper back.   
He nails him sending the blonde into a fit of laughter, Gladio too, Ignis even seems to be trying to hold it together. All the crownsguards in training look in shock, not believing that a glaive Just shot the king with a paintball. 

“Don’t ever do that by the way.” Gladio adds seeing their expressions. 

“You shot the king.” One got them says in awe.   
“He shot me first.” Prompto points to the bright green spot on his jacket. 

“Still that’s the king, our king you can’t do that.” She argues. Prom rolls his eyes, he refrains from shooting the recruit too. 

“Well I just did.” He shrugs, Gladio shakes his head, “why don’t we head back inside and start with the real stuff?” 

*  
Later that night Prompto finds himself dragging his feet up to the bedroom. He’s exhausted.   
Noctis isn’t there when he arrives which makes him a bit upset. However it only lasts for a second because he then realizes he can finally get all the paint off him. 

While in the shower Noctis comes up into their room, he finds the blonde scrubbing the greens, blues, and reds off his pale skin. He sheds his own clothes and slips in with him. 

His arms curl around the waist of the younger man making him jump. 

“You just gave me a heart attack.” Prom breathes out. Noct chuckles and nuzzles into the blonde’s neck. 

“Sorry.” He murmurs while kissing his pulse.   
“You know, after I shot you this afternoon those freaking recruits tried to yell at me. As if I couldn’t do such a thing because you’re you.” 

“Well majority of them seem pretty young, I doubt they know the actual history between us.” 

“You shot me first!” Prompto shrieks, he turns around to face Noctis.   
“Yeah but I’m king.” 

“Shut up.” Prom flicks his forehead. Noct smiles and grabs him, their lips meeting softly. Prompto finds himself sliding his fingers into the raven locks, letting himself get lost in the kiss for a moment. 

He however pulls back quickly and runs his hands over Noct’s cheeks. 

“You shaved.” He smiles. Noctis hums and leans back in for another kiss, he pushes Prom against the wall and touches his lower back making the blonde squirm. 

“I could do that next time they have something to say about what you can and can’t do to me.” The king smirks, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Yes please.” Prompto hums arms going on his neck. 

Noctis scoops him up slightly, just enough so Prom now is a couple inches taller than the older man. He leans down and connects their lips again, hands pulling the dark hair now. 

“Speaking Of shooting me, do I get payback now?” He smirks down at the king. Noct bites his lower lip, the hot water dripping down his back. 

“I recall getting shot in the middle of my back this afternoon.” He hums softly. 

“From like two hundred feet away! You were right next to me.” Prom whines, he brings Noct’s hand down to touch one of the many welts he now sports from the days drills. 

Noctis looks down and his eyes get big, “I’m sorry love.” He then takes in all of Prom’s body and notices all the welts. The king turns the water off and grabs their robes. He carries Prompto to their bed and lays him down gently. 

“Babe I’m fine, they’re just red they don’t really hurt.” Prompto tries get Noct to stop looking at him like he’s a kicked puppy. 

“Yeah but I made that huge one.” 

“Noct I didn’t even feel it, our glaive uniforms are covered in armor on the inside.” Prom pulls Noctis down to him. 

“I’m fine I promise.” He kisses the king lovingly and then hugs him tight. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, now give me a pair of pants so we can go to sleep.” 

Noctis gets up and grabs a pair of sweatpants for Prompto, he slips them up his legs and slides a loose t-shirt over his head. He himself puts boxers on, and then wraps an arm around Prom’s waist.   
“Good?” 

“Good,” Noct smiles and nuzzles into the blonde’s neck. 

“Goodnight,” 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! I loved writing the little fight scene with all the boys. 
> 
> Any thoughts
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Prompto’s Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is about to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone actually requested something like this, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> There’s minor gore in the chapter just a heads up.

“It’s been two days.” Noctis paces back and forth in his chambers, Ignis and Gladio with him as well. Two days ago Prompto went out on a mission past Hammerhead to clear up some unwanted company that had taken up there. 

It’s also been two days since the blonde checked in with them, or since anyone out that far even saw his team. Noct has been a wreck. The first night he was alright, he understood. Last night he was starting to get uneasy. Now the third night is upon them and he’s beyond worried. 

“I’m sure he’s fine Noctis.” Gladio says but even he can’t hide his unsettled expression. 

“We need to send another team out, it’s not like him to not make any contact with us.” Noct rubs his palms against his pant legs. Ignis is thinking, he’s yet to have any input. 

“I say we give him another day, if there is still no contact Gladio will go out himself and find him and the team.” He finally speaks up. 

“Another day? That’s insane Iggy.” 

“Noct, Prompto is not the same as before, he’s perfectly capable of handling himself on his own for a bit.” 

“I know he can handle himself, the whole team hasn’t been seen Ig, not just Prompto, they’re all missing.” Noctis gives his advisor a look. 

“Just give it another one, they could return tonight for all we know.” 

*

Later in the evening Noctis is still wide awake, yes still pacing, Ignis comes in in his night attire. 

“They’re back.” He says in a rushed tone. Noctis grabs his robe and slippers and follows Ignis down to the infirmary. 

“Oh gods.” He whispers seeing the other guards covered in blood, uniforms ripped up. 

Gladio is holding Prompto up, his blonde hair dirty, eyes bloodshot. Noctis warps over to his fiancé and takes him from the shield. 

“Prom.” He whispers arms around the younger man. Prompto clings to Noct, his eyes shutting instantly. 

“I feel like absolute death.” He murmurs face in the King’s neck. 

“You look like it too.” Noct pulls away and examines his love, hands running down his body. Prom whinces multiple times. 

“Can we just go upstairs?” 

“Yes let me just grab some potions.” Noctis takes a few from the massive pile on the desk next to them. He then goes to Prom again, but then hands the blonde back to Gladio just for a moment. 

“Let me make sure everyone else is okay as well.” He says quickly. As worried as he is about Prompto he has to make sure the rest of the glaives that went on the mission are doing okay. It’s the right thing to do as king. 

He goes to all of their bed sides, listening to their stories of what happened, letting them grab his hand when one of the doctors tended to their wounds. 

Over in the corn Prompto still is draped over Gladio’s arm. His face in the shields neck, trying desperately not to pass out. 

“What is he doing?” The blonde groans. 

“Acting like a king.” Gladio says in a bit of shock, the old Noctis they all knew would have been only concerned about Prom. Sure he would have asked about the others but he wouldn’t give it much thought. But now he’s actually putting his feelings and worries to the side, something Gladio has been trying to get him to do for so long. 

The king comes back over to Prompto and Gladio and scoops the blonde up, “I’m sorry, I just had to make sure the rest of them were safe as well.” He says. 

“It’s fine.” Prom sets his feet down and lets out whine he’d been trying to hold in. 

“Don’t try to walk.” Noctis scolds him, he picks him up bridal style and walks out to the elevators. 

“I’m sorry.” Prompto whispers once they’re in their room. Noct just sets him down in the chair that it’s in the bath chambers and starts to remove his tattered glaive uniform. 

“It’s okay, you were doing what you were suppose to do.” Noctis murmurs. 

“I should have had us turn around, I should have known they weren’t ready.” Prompto’s team had been recruits he’d hand picked out of the class that just graduated from training. 

“I shouldn’t have let you go out with a bunch of newbies in a mission that dangerous.” Noct answers. 

“Ow!” Prompto shrieks as the king removes his shirt finally, revealing the literal hole in the blonde’s side. Noctis has to look away, he might actually puke, he can see through his fiancé. 

“Oh gods Prom, what happened?” Noctis whispers, he grabs some water and flushed the wound out making Prompto scream and grip the chair, tears streaming down his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Noct kisses his forehead feeling terribly for causing so much harm to his love. 

“We were tracking just your run of mill sabers, they have started to make nests a bit too close for Cindy’s liking again. We tracked them to the old mines, I didn’t think much of it, we wiped out everything in there years ago and then again Iggy and I did. But God’s was I wrong Noct, in the lower parts were water was those swamp creatures made nests. It was like the one in the Vesper Pools, but only there were four mothers.” Prompto tips his head back pain shooting through his limbs. 

Noctis gets his pants off and finds more holes, one in his thigh, another on his calve. 

“How many times did it impale you Prom?” 

“How many holes are there?” 

“Three, so far.” 

“Felt like a hell of a lot more.” Prompto shuts his eyes and Noct flushes the new wounds, the blonde screams in agony again. 

“Fuck…” Prompto pants, Noctis brush his dirty hair off his forehead. 

“I think there’s poison in them.” He says softly.   
“Of course.” Prom laughs dryly. 

Noctis breaks an antidote over his fiancé’s chest and the releaved sound he makes is music to the King’s ears. Something is helping which is good.   
Noct bends to check the other wounds and gasps loud, almost stumbling backward. The hole in Prom’s leg has given the elder man a view into his body. He can clearly see a metal shaft just inches from where the wound is. 

“What?” Prompto asks hearing Noct’s gasps. 

“I just can see through you, it’s weird.”

“Well no kidding.” Noctis then breaks a potion over Prom and he sighs in content. He also makes him down an elixir to numb him a little. 

Once all the medication is pumped into the blonde he looks like he’s on cloud nine. Eyes glazed over due to the drugs in his system. 

“Let’s get you properly washed now.”

*

The next morning Noctis doesn’t wake Prompto he lets him sleep as long as he wants.   
The King’s day is now going to be filled with finding out what exactly happened and why the hell it happened like it did. 

All the glaives that we’re able to recover with just a few potions are interviewed, Noctis makes them all write their statements. He notices something instantly after the fourth glaive. 

“If Prompto hadn’t been there we probably wouldn’t be here. I don’t know how he kept going, he made sure all of us were out of there. When the thing grabbed him through his side we thought he was dead.” The glaive before Noctis explains, this is the fifth one to talk about how Prompto saved them all. 

“Thank you Mari, that is all I need.” Noct dismisses the glaive and she bows to him on her way out. 

He lets out a breath, running a hand through his hair. 

“Cindy you can’t just barge in! He’s in a meeting!” Ignis and Gladio both are on the blonde’s heals as she comes busting into Noct’s office. 

“Where is he? Is he okay? What happened? Word is traveling like wildfire that Prompto and his team were injured.” She puts her hands flat on Noct’s desk, her hair is down for once and she’s not in her mechanics wear, and there’s no grease covering her face. 

“He’s up on our chambers sleeping, he’s okay but still hurting and really dazed, from what I’ve gathered they were tracking sabers and stumbled upon a nest of swamp creatures in the old Hammer Head mines.” He answers all of her questions. 

“Oh lord, can I go see him?” Cindy lets out a breath of relief. 

“Of course, Iggy show Cindy up to my chambers.”   
Ignis leads the greasy monkey out leaving Gladio with Noct, “word is he saved them all.” The shield says. 

“Seems like it.” 

“They’re saying the thing got its tentacles straight through him.” 

“It did, I nearly puked when I got his uniform off.” 

“Gods, I can’t believe he got them all out. I’ve   
seen him fight on his own now and it’s huge steps better than before but his team was ten people.” Gladio shakes his head. 

“He’s injured enough to prove it, the holes in him go straight through Gladio, I saw, I saw metal, and gears.” Noct whispers. 

The shields eyes get wide, “seriously?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it, I mean we’ve seen him get really hurt before but nothing like this. I never thought he had that much in him, I know the gears are behind his eyes but everywhere shocked me.” 

“Did you tell him?” 

“No! He’d probably freak out.” Noct shakes his head, “we’re going to have to make an announcement about what happened, make it clear everyone is okay.” 

*

Later that night Noctis is heading into his chambers when a few glaives he’d talked to earlier come up to him. 

“King Noctis, we’re sorry to approach you like this but we wanted to know if Prompto was okay. We know you said our whole team was recovering in your announcement but we’re all up and moving around already, Prompto hasn’t been seen all day.” 

Noct is surprised by their concern for the blonde, “he’s been resting all day, I haven’t even seen him so I’ll let you know how he is tomorrow.” The king nods to the glaives and continues up the stairs. He gets into his rooms and is greeted by Prompto’s laughter followed by Cindy’s. 

They’re both curled up in their bed, Prom’s head on her shoulder. 

“Sounds like someone is feeling better.” Noct smiles walking into the room completely. Prompto giggles and holds up the bottle that’d been sitting between his legs. 

“Cind brought the best medicine.” The blonde smiles cheekily at Noctis, the bottle of whisky going back between the two blonde’s.   
“You got him drunk?” Noct groans. 

“He’s not in pain now is he?” Cindy kisses Prompto’s forehead and slides out of bed. She grabs her jacket and placed a kiss on Noct’s cheek too. 

“I’ll be back later in the week, you better take care of my sweetheart.” She scolds the king.   
“You haven’t been drinking have you?” 

“Not a drop, just relaxed highness.” She smiles while putting her shoes on. 

“Cindy! Don’t leave!!” Prompto whines loud. 

“I gotta, I have the shop to keep in mind darlin.” She messes with the blonde’s hair and gives Noct a slight bow. 

“Be seein ya highness.” With that she’s then out of their room, leaving Noctis with a very intoxicated Prompto. 

“Glad to see you still can’t hold your liquor for shit.” Noct teases his fiancé. 

“Hmmm nope!” Prompto giggles, he crawls to the end of the bed, or tries to only to fall flat into the mattress due to his hurt leg giving out.

“Save me King Noctis! I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!” Noct shakes his head and scoops the blonde up. 

“Of course my beautiful princess.” Noct hums into his ear. Prom shrieks softly at the nickname. 

“I’d be a terrible princess.” 

“Can’t be worse than me.” 

Prom gasps and grabs his chest, “take it back!” He yells. 

“Shhhh.” Noctis can’t help but laugh at his drunk lover. 

“You think you’ll remember this tomorrow?” 

“Hmmmm maybe.” Prom smiles cheekily and then latches himself to the king, kissing him messily.   
Noct groans wanting to give into his messy kisses, but doesn’t, knowing Prompto is drunk and incredibly hurt. He allows the kiss to go on for a few moments, letting his fiancé tongue slip past his lips and probe at his own. He tastes the whisky on his tongue and pulls him closer for just a moment. 

“Listen you, it’s time for bed.” 

“Yeah it is.” Prom’s eyes are slightly lidded as he bites his lower lip and tries to push his hips into Noct’s. 

“Not what I meant love.” Noctis chuckles. Prompto pouts and lets go of the king going for the bottle again. 

“Enough of this too.” Noctis plucks it from the blonde grasp. 

“You’re no fun.” He whines. 

“I’m all the fun.” Noct kisses his forehead putting the bottle far out of the blonde’s reach. He takes his jacket and shirt off and then unbuckles his pants. 

“Come to bed just like that.” Prom smiles up at the king, his hands greedily reaching out for him. Noct rolls his eyes and crawls into bed with his beautiful blonde. 

“How are you feeling?”   
“Like I’m floating.” 

Noctis laughs softly and pulls his fiancé close, “what about your wounds?” 

“I can’t feel them.” Prompto nuzzles into Noct, he wraps his arms and legs around him. The king kisses the top of the blonde’s head hugging him close. 

“I love you.” Noct murmurs, there isn’t a response which causes him to look down at him. He’s snoring, mouth open drool coming from the side of his mouth. Noctis smiles softly and gives Prom the smallest of kisses. 

“Goodnight my love.” 

*

One week later 

“Prompto! You’re back!” His team of glaives smiles wide at him as he comes down to breakfast. 

“Hey guys.” He sits in the middle of them, his team is ten guys and girls that all graduated the crownsgaurd training a month ago. He picked them all by hand, when he taught them for a few weeks of their training they all looked up to him and got along really well. 

“How are you feeling?” Mari asks, her auburn hair pulled back tightly in braids. 

“Good, I needed the rest, I’m still a little sore but I feel a lot better.” He explains. The rest of them nod, “the king been taking good care of you?” The man Jax that always messed with him beforehand asks. He’s now on his team as well, once Jax got it out of his head that Prom wasn’t all show he respected him immensely. 

“Well as best as he can, my, sister has been here a lot.” Prompto is hesitant when calling Cindy his sister but if he’s going to marry Noct he’s going to need proof of some sort of family. 

“Your sister?” Jax asks eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, haven’t you seen her around? Blonde like me, usually in baseball hat that says Hammer Head.” 

All the men on the team look at him in awe, “she’s your sister? The one with that outer city accent?”

“Yup, She grew up in Hammer Head I grew up in Insomnia.” Prom explains. 

“Why?”

“Divorced parents.” He shrugs, Noctis and Cindy both agreed to this story. 

“Oh, I see.” They finish breakfast and then head to the throne room where Noctis is reading over document after document. 

“King Noctis,” Prom starts, he puts his hand over his heart and bows. 

“Yes?” 

“Where do you want to dispatch us next?” 

Noctis sets his papers down, “for now stay put, there isn’t a need to dispatch such a large number of you for the tasks at hand.” 

Prom narrows his eyes, “I find that a little hard to believe.” He says knowing Noct is hesitant with putting Prompto back out in action so soon.   
“Why’s that?” 

“Because we still didn’t even finish the original mission we were on.” 

“Well you can clearly see why can’t you?” Noct and Prom have always been a bit passive aggressive when they argue and now that it’s happening in front of multiple people they’re sickly sweet smiles they’re giving each other are all too noticeable. 

“We won’t go in the mines again Highness.”   
“No you won’t.” 

“Alright so now that that is settled are you going to allow us back our?” Prompto bats his eyelashes at the king. 

“No.” Noct says without hesitation. 

“We need to get back to what we were doing.” Prom argues back. 

“It’s already been taken care of Prompto.” 

“By who?” 

Noctis takes in a deep breath, eyes narrowed at Prompto. They glare at each other for a moments.   
“By another team of glaives.” The king now speaks through gritted teeth. 

“So send us on another.” 

“What part of no didn’t you catch?” 

“What part of I’m fine didn’t you?” 

Jax let’s out a loud breath, it’s incredibly uncomfortable in the room now. 

“I don’t think I said anything was about you Prompto, and might I remind you, who you’re speaking to.” Noctis never pulls rank, never has called prince or king on Prom but now Prompto is arguing with him in front of his new glaives. Challenging his authority. Which normally Noct wouldn’t give a shit. But right now he has to.   
Prompto looks at his fiancé in awe, he shuts his mouth, realizing that they, he had been arguing with Noct in front of people that need to learn to respect him. 

“Apologizes your majesty, I shouldn’t have questioned your authority.” He bites his lower lip feeling terrible. 

“Now, I want you to help Gladio train the new class of guards, as for the rest of you, Ignis has assignments waiting. He’ll be found in the foyer.” Noctis dismisses Prom’s team. 

Prompto hangs back, once the room is cleared out He runs up to his fiancé and hugs him. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want them to see me as failing the mission and I don’t want you to worry about me.” Noct sighs and kisses the side of Prom’s Head. 

“I know, and you know I don’t normally care about you disagreeing with me or whatever but not like that in front of new glaives.” 

“I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.” Prom then kisses Noct and then runs off to his duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! What are everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Any more requests? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	8. Teasing might kill Promptis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, things get kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not gonna be kinky but then my hand slipped and it was. Oh oop.

“So since you seem to be moving forward in this engagement, how do you plan on having all of us address your, bride to be?” Camelia Of Altissia asks. 

Prompto actually is part of this council meeting, as well as Gladio and Ignis, they’re there because they’re glaives and that’s all. Noct keeps himself from glaring at the women, she is aware Prom is in the room but is acting as if she hasn’t the slightest idea of who he is. 

“Chancellor, why don’t we stay on topic?” Aranea Highwind asks, she is acting ambassador for the rebuilding of Niflheim. 

“I think it is on topic, we’re currently discussing matters of our allies, if we’re going to have a new one id like to know how to address him.” 

Noct glances to Prom, who is trying to act like he isn’t listening intently. He along with Gladio are stationed just outside the doors, Ignis right next to the king. 

“Prompto Argentum will be deemed a prince once married to King Noctis, just like in any other monarchy. If the royal family marries a non royal they get the title of prince or princess.” Ignis explains. Noct sees Prom stiffen at the door. 

“Prom, Come here.” Noct then calls to his fiancé. 

All heads turn to the blonde as he walks in, wearing brand new glaive uniform, his hair properly styled and fingerless gloves that help him grip his guns. 

“Hey blondie, long time no see.” Aranea smiles at him. 

“Morning.” Prompto smiles at her. 

“Ignis would you mind taking Prompto’s place? I’d rather talk with him about him rather than acting like he can’t hear us.” 

“Of course Highness.” Iggy stands and bows, going to the blonde’s previous position. 

Prompto takes the spot next to Noct without even being asked, “so you all were saying?” He doesn’t miss a beat. 

Noctis tries to hide his smirk that comes across his face, even Ravus seems to be containing a very rare smile. 

“You’re an acting glaive?” Camelia asks as if she didn’t know. 

“Well yes,” Prom nods, “I don’t just sit around all day waiting for the king to come back up to his chambers like you assume I do.” 

Aranea snorts, she tries to cover it up with a cough, “I didn’t say I thought that of you.” The Chancellor says sounding mortified. 

“You didn’t have to.” 

“Anyhow, now that the matter of what you’re going to call him is set, let’s get back to the actual topic.” Noctis cuts the conversation off before it can go any further. 

“Yes, power is back up in Tenebrae, the first time in years. We have already started working on getting our greenhouses back up.” Ravus announces. 

“We also on Niflheim have been able to start up the generators, people can start to move back into the region. It’s safe now.” Aranea adds. 

“The refugees will be happy to hear that.” Noctis nods at their words. 

“All of the trade routes have opened back up, by land at least. We still need the boats passages from Altissia.” The king adds. 

“And that is for all three of our countries.” 

All eyes turn to Camelia, “we do not have The proper equipment yet to start moving mass supplies. Daemons still plague the waters at night, we also do not have the boats for the job.” 

“The daemons that are in the water are most likely still there because they can get deep enough in the ocean so the sun doesn’t get to them.” Noct explains. 

“As for the boats, I know somebody that could assist in getting them up and functioning. Have them properly armed too.” Noctis looks to Prompto. 

“My sister can have her shop work on them, they’re the best around.” 

“Your sister?” Camelia questions, she is still fully pushing the headline that Prompto is a product of Niflheim. 

“Yes, I could ask her if she could lend her services.” Prom smiles. 

“And what would that cost be?” 

“That would be for her to figure out.” 

“I’ll think about it.” The Chancellor says dismissively. 

“Either way, we can get boats, whether it be directly from Altissia or if we construct them here. Trade will be able to start up properly soon.” Noct says just as dismissively as Camelia had been to Prom. 

“Boats coming in our territory need to be regulated by our government,” 

“Then you might want to find some mechanics because if Accordo does not start to help in the reconstruction of our countries they will be dropped from our alliance.”

“I agree, The Empire is starting from scratch and we are pulling our weight, you’ve had ten years to rebuild yourself Camelia.” Aranea says sternly. 

“Tenebrae as well, we have contributed to the cause even while King Noctis was in the crystal, those in Accordo have done little to assist, but you’ve not hesitated to demand since the return of Lucis.” Ravus’ tone is cold. 

“Fine, we will take you up on your offer King Noctis, I’ll send the blueprints of what our normal ships are.” 

Once the meeting is over Noct and Prom look to each other, “I hope Cindy knows boats as well as she knows cars.” Noctis groans forehead pressed to the table. 

“I’ll bring it up to her, she’s most likely going to want me to help work on them.” Prompto rubs his fiancés back. 

“That’s fine, I’ll just have you and the team stationed out in Hammerhead for a bit.” Noct turns his head to look at his blonde. 

“It may kill me but I’ll do it.” He smiles while taking the youngers hand. 

“Hmm, it’ll kill me too.” Prompto then leans down and kisses Noct softly, his hand going to the side of his face. 

“Just think, she’ll be able to charge a pretty penny for this too.” 

“That’s probably how I’ll get her to agree to it.” Prompto laughs. He leans against Noctis, just wanting to settle in his arms for a bit. 

“I’ll give her a call tonight to tell her I’m coming tomorrow.” He murmurs. 

Noctis allows his fiancé to lean against his chest, he wraps his arms around him. The two of them lazily draped over one another. 

“It’s times like this I miss being a prince, I can’t just nap whenever I feel like it.” Prom snorts at the King’s words. 

“That’s what you miss?” 

“That and not being able to just sneak away with you at any time.” 

“You’re telling me.” Prompto shifts and looks up at Noctis, their eyes locking. He then leans in close to his King's ear, kissing along his jawline as he goes. 

“Don’t be late to bed tonight Highness.” He whispers while nipping at his ear gently. 

Noct groans eyes fluttering shut, he slides his hand along Prom’s thigh resting it on his hip. The blonde makes his way down the raven’s neck unbuttoning the top of his shirt just enough for him to bite down on his sweet spot. 

“You kill me,” Noctis whispers as Prompto makes quick work of the rest of his top buttons, he shifts out of his seat and slightly into Noct’s. So he now has one knee pressing between the elders. 

“Prompto.” Noctis warns feeling the blonde starting to rub his knee into him ever so slightly. With his lips still attached to the King’s collarbone he smirks, sliding his hand down to grasp him through his trousers. 

Noctis jumps back not expecting the sudden contact, the distance between them forces them to stare at each other. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Please.” Prom bites his lower lip looking at the king hungrily. 

Noct drops his head back and all but yells causing Prompto to laugh loud, “you’re gonna pay for this.” The older man warns. 

“I hope so.” 

Noctis buttons his shirt back up before someone walks in, not answering Prompto’s blatant begging. Just in too too because Ignis and Gladio open the doors followed by a few other glaives. Thankfully Noct had already been standing and the proper distance away from Prom before they all came in. 

“Highness the next class of crownsgaurds are ready, it’s time to present them with their uniforms.” Ignis says. 

“Of course, let's get down to the ceremony.” Noct says, Prompto follows behind since he too is one of the instructors now. He makes sure to stay back a bit knowing Noctis is going to be in rare form now since he teased him like that. 

Once in the clear and the lot of them are walking down the hall Noct in the front Prompto lets out a deep breath, that is until he loses sight of the king and arms are pulling him off to the side and against the nearest wall. 

Noct’s mouth is all over him, his hands under his jacket and in his hair, the blonde can’t help himself as he moans against the raven’s soft lips and calloused fingers that are tweaking his nipples. 

As soon as he was pushed to the wall he’s alone again, the king back in the front of the crowd, nobody even noticing he’d been missing. Prom however notices the faint blue light that Noctis leaves behind after he’s warped. 

The blonde adjusts himself in his trousers and tries to fix his hair that Noct just so graciously messed up. 

“You okay Prom?” Mari and Jax his two team members ask as they walk by into the ceremony as well. 

“Yup!” He smiles, joining them inside. He glares at Noctis who is looking like the cat that ate the canary at the front of the room. 

“So this what you guys do all day blondie? Sit around knighting people?” Aranea asks, she bumps past Jax and Mari, Prom looks at her surprised to see she’s here still. 

“No, one of the new classes of crownsgaurd finished their training so Noct has to give them they’re uniforms now.”

“Ah, I see. I hear you’re making quite the name for yourself there hotstuff, Prince, number one glaive, team leader, and Cindy Aurums brother.” She older women whistles. 

“Just living it up aren’t you?” Prompto rolls his eyes. 

“Oh yeah, that’s me, living it up.” Jax and Mari are both listening to their conversation. 

“I’ve always been her brother.” He says trying to get her to shut up. 

“Well duh, you’re just going around making it known now.” She leans against his shoulder, watching Noctis present the new guards with their uniforms. 

“But prince, that’s something, always knew something was going on between you and princess.” She says referring to Noct Of course, since that’s literally what everyone called him before. 

“Yeah sure you did.” 

“Well at least now I know why you turned me down.” She winks and then walks away from him. He shakes his head, she will always be a flirt he’s sure of it. 

“Was That Aranea Highwind?” Jax asks in awe. 

“Yeah.” 

“How do you know her?” 

“She was kind of our fenemy before, now she’s a complete friend.” Prom smiles. 

“How the hell do you surround yourself with all these instantly attractive people?” Mari asks with a laugh. 

“It’s a gift.” Prompto jokes. 

The ceremony soon is over and the rest of the day consists of the blonde glaive and a portion of his team starting to prepare the new guards for missions outside the wall. While the king goes through all the plans to start more trade with different areas. 

Noctis is the first one to their rooms for once, he smirks thinking about the days earlier events. Only moments later Prompto is walking through the doors. 

Noct stays back allowing the blonde to let his guard down, he then moves in, grabbing him by the waist only to flip him around and push him against the door. 

Prom gasps as Noctis goes to kiss him feverishly. His hands automatically go to the King’s hair, his body melting against his. 

The raven hikes Prompto’s legs around his waist and pushes him into the door hard, their hips molded together. Prom bucks up his body craving Noctis now. 

“Where’d you smart mouth now love?” Noct asks while gripping the blonde’s chin. 

“Open and willing.” Prompto smirks, Noctis shakes his head and goes back to kissing his lover. Pulling him away from the door they stumble back until their legs touch the sofa located in the main entrance of the rooms. 

Noct removes Proms jacket and shirt easily, the blonde’s tattoos and piercings a dark contrast to his pale skin. The king then sits on his waist biting us lower lip as he slowly drags his hand down his chest. 

Prompto squirms, his body flushed with goosebumps. He tries to pull at Noct to get him to come back down and kiss him more but the king is having none of it. 

“You trust me?” Noct asks. 

“Completely.” 

The king then removes his belt and locks Prom’s arms above his head, using the leather to bind his wrists together. 

Prompto hums biting his lower lip, straining against the material a bit.

“Been waiting years for you to tie me up.” He smirks. 

“You should have just asked.” Noct bends to kiss him but it’s lightly, Prom tries to chase after him. 

Noctis then takes one of the straps off his jacket and lifts Prompto’s head, securing the material over his eyes. 

“Fucking hell Noct you reading my diary or some shit?” Prom moans. Noct laughs and then gets off the blonde, making him whimper at the loss of contact. 

He then comes back, leaning over the youngers head, his fingers slipping down his chest, avoiding his nipples. He traces the shape of Prom’s abs and teases close to his V line that disappears into his pants. Slowly he makes his way back up his body, he hovers a moment and then pinches the blonde’s sensitive buds making his back arch up. 

Noctis pulls gently on the barbell embedded in the nub making him whimper and squirm around. He then carefully bends more to trace one with his tongue, the other still being tortured by his hand. 

“Noccctt…” Prompto moans his mouth falling open. Noctis pulls away from him again leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. The blonde grips the belt he’s bound by as he hears the king moving around him. 

The raven slides his arms under Prom and shifts him so he’s now sitting up, legs open. He slips his hands up his thighs, bending between his legs now, down on his knees. Prompto reaches out for Noct but the king quickly releases his arms just to tie them behind his back instead. 

“I wasn’t gonna do anything.” Prom whines trying to sound innocent. 

“Hmm, I’m sure love.” Noct hums in his ear, he moves closer so his lips ghost against his jawline. His hand finds Prompto’s bulge and he starts to teasingly palm him through the trousers. 

He whines softly, head falling back on the couch. Noctis takes this as an opportunity to attack his neck and chest further. He bites down on the area just below his nipple making his back arch. 

“Fuck…” He whispers while trying to roll his hips forward into the hand on him. 

Noct however pulls away now, all of himself away leaving Prompto a whining mess. 

“Remind me never to tease you again.” 

“Not enjoying yourself?” 

“I can only take so much babe.” Prom smirks lying straight through his teeth. 

“Shame I’m just getting started.” Noct Then scoops the blonde up and brings him to their bedroom. He gasps as his back hits the mattress the belt falling away from his hands for a moment allowing him to feel up the king. He grabs from his cock wanting to drive him even more crazy. 

Noctis however is prepared and allows Prom to touch him, even if it’s just for a second. As soon as he got his feel in the raven tied his hands to the headboard. He then removes Prompto’s trousers and boxers in one go making the blonde shiver. 

Prom feels Noct’s eyes on him making him squirm even more, he jumps when wet fingers slide between his thighs, prying his legs apart. His hips buck up, a soft sigh escaping his lips, Noctis smirks while rubbing gently around his puckered hole. 

“Noctis!” The blonde moans loud as a single digit pushes inside him, he grips the belt, eyes slamming shut behind the makeshift blindfold. 

Noct slides his finger in further, curling it in the perfect direction. Prom arches his back, his legs bending and opening wider. The king crawls further up the bed and kisses along the blonde’s chest, making his way down to his waist. 

His mouth finds the head of Prompto’s cock, licking teasingly. He moans again, hips rolling up now causing his cock to go deeper in the King’s mouth and his finger to slide in further. 

Noct adds a second finger and Prom gasps, he stretches his fiancé out, while taking his dick in more. His nose brushing against his pelvic bone. 

“I’m not gonna last If you keep that up baby.” The blonde pants, Noctis then shifts his fingers, pressing them right into the bundle of nerves deep into him. 

Prompto pulls on the belt again, squirming against it. 

“Noct please…” he whines hips rocking back and forth. He can’t decide which sensation he wants more. 

Noctis pulls off, a smirk on his face, he gives the head of his cock one last sensual lick before moving away completely. He then adds his third finger, scissoring his lover open, his thrusts make him moan and whine, sweat breaking out over all his body. 

“Please what babyboy?” 

Prompto whimpers more as Noct rubs his prostate dead on. 

“Pl-please, I need you.” 

Noctis removes his fingers and takes his own pants off, he then rubs a large amount of lube to himself and lines up. He reaches up and takes the blindfold off his eyes and kisses him lovingly as he pushes in. 

Prompto bites down on his lower lip as Noct slowly moves inside him. His hands pull at the belt again, hips rolling up. 

“Untie my hands.” He whines as Noct bottoms out into him. 

“No.” Noctis smirks, he looks down at his withering blonde, hands rubbing all over his perfect body. 

“Why not?” 

“Because this is what you get for teasing me like you did earlier.” The king starts to slowly thrust into the gunslinger, he bends to connect their lips again. 

“I wanna touch you baby.” Prom whines against him. 

Noct groans and reluctantly reaches up and unties the belt, Prompto’s hands fly into the King’s raven hair. Noctis moans into the kiss, his thrusts speeding up ever so slightly. 

“You can go faster.” Prom whispers, his breathing quicken as Noct does. Noctis drops his face into the blonde’s neck one of his hands reaching down for his leg to curl around his hip. His teeth nip at his pale skin again, causing it to redden even more. 

Prom pulls his hair and scratches down his back, moaning loud. Their skin slaps together loud, lips messily connecting, teeth clashing. 

“Fuck Noct,” Prompto tosses his head back, his legs tightening around the King’s waist. 

Noctis sits himself up more and pounds into the blonde harder making his thighs shake intensely. 

“Look at me.” Noct whispers grabbing his chin. 

Prompto’s eyes are blown wide, the violet in them having taken over the blue completely. The gears very prominent. 

“I love you so much.” Noct’s own eyes flash pink for a moment. 

“I love you too.” Prom drags him down into another heated kiss. Noctis shifts causing the blonde to cry out against his lips, he hits his sensitive spot repeatedly. 

Prompto bucks up again and scraps his nails down the King’s back, “I’m close.” He gasps, tears streaking his cheeks. 

Noctis reaches down and starts to pump his cock in time with his thrusts, soon the gunslinger is releasing all over the two of him, he clenches down on him making him tip over the edge too. They ride out their highs, clinging to each other with everything they have. 

Even after Noct stays inside for a few seconds, letting Prom’s breathing even out before he moves at all. 

“Fucking hell i'm going to be sore.” Prompto groans after Noct pulls out of him. The king goes to the bathroom and gets a warm cloth and a potion. 

He wipes them both up and then makes the blonde drink the healing liquid. 

“Tie me up more often okay?” Prom laughs once they’re both settled, he’s curled up against Noct’s bare chest, yawning. 

“You can’t even go the whole time being tied up.” Noct snorts. 

Prompto hums while nuzzling into the king, his arms around him. 

“Okay but it still was hot.”

“That’s an understatement.” Noctis smiles, and kisses the side of his head holding him close. 

“I should tease you more often if that’s how you’re gonna fuck me after.” 

“You’re so annoying.” Noct rolls his eyes, Prom just giggles and sits up, he gets on Noct’s hips despite the pain in his lower back. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Stretching.” He smiles a bit mischievously. 

“Prompto,” Noctis warns. 

“What?” He teasingly bounces a bit. 

“You do that and you’re not gonna be able to walk tomorrow love.” The raven rubs his hips gently, Prom whines knowing the older man is right. 

“I’m not gonna see you for days after tonight though.” 

“I know.” Noct pulls the blonde down to him, off his hips. 

“How about in the morning, if you’re up to it we can?” He asks. Prompto nods and then buries himself back into Noctis’ chest. 

“Sounds like a plan man.” He giggles. The king shakes his head and kisses the top of his head. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this, it’s super long and I didn’t even mean for it to be but I always get carried away when I write smut. 
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	9. Brotp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s fave siblings but not siblings get a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has read any of my other works they’ll I’m a sucker for crack ships. I don’t know if Iris and Cindy are a thing with anyone else but oh man I just started writing and this happened. 
> 
> Anyways they’re just a small feature, this chapter is mainly my brotp Cindy and Prom.

Prompto groans loud while jacking up the next boat skeleton up onto the car rack. 

“This is going to be the third one today.” Prompto wipes his forehead, Cindy rolls out from under the boat to their left. 

“Yup, and we still got two more to do after.” She sits up, both blonde’s have grease and grime covering their skin and hair. Prompto has his casual clothes on not his glaive uniform. He’s been in Hammer Head for a week now. 

“This is going to be impossible.” He huffs taking a seat in the nearby chair. 

“Well who’s the one that brought this ridiculous project on us?” Cindy stands with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed at Prompto. 

“Cind we need to open up trade with Altissia and this is the only way.” He groans. 

“Seems to me like that Chancellor is just using us. You and I both know, just like the rest of us out here, that that women was doing perfectly fine before Noct came back. Now that he is she seems to have just lost all the things Accordo accumulated over the years?” 

Prom looks up at the blonde, “he’s trying to keep them in the alliance, he’s already threatened once to kick them out.” 

“She’s pushin her limits, last thing we want it people tryin to take advantage of the new King.” 

“Why aren’t you on the council?” He asks sarcastically. 

“Because you know for damn sure none of them city folks would want some grease monkey girl messin up all their finery. I know you or Noct, or Iggy and Gladio wouldn’t care but the whole rest of the place would. You should see the looks I get when I come into that place.” She shakes her head and sits down next to Prom. 

“All of them look at me like I don’t belong.” She mutters. 

“You’re preaching to the choir.” 

“Have you heard the rumors those glaives and crownsgaurds are startin too?” 

“No, what are they saying.” Prompto leans forward, they’re the only ones in the garage right now anyways. They’re working through the night, again, it’s already almost midnight. 

Cindy makes a face, “they’re saying I’m sleeping with Noctis too! That he’s takin both of us!” She shrieks. 

“What!?” Prom hasn’t heard anything about that yet. 

“I get asked all the time if I’m sleeping with the king too by customers now. People see me in there and coming from your chambers too, they say I’m his type so it has to be true.” She mumbles the last bit, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I’m sorry Cindy.” Prompto sighs, he’s irritable now. 

“I don’t care that much, I mean it’d be an honor,” she laughs at the Look Prom gives her, “but Noct ain’t my type.” She continues to tease the other blonde. 

“Shut up, that’s weird!” He yells rubbing his eyes trying to the image of Noctis and Cindy out of his head now. 

 

“People probably think I remind him of Luna or some shit.” 

“No that’s what they say about me.” Prom laughs now. 

“Are you serious? You two don’t even look alike! The only similarity is you’re both blonde!” She shakes her head and goes back under the boat she’d just been under. 

“The same could be said for us you know.” He climbs into the skeleton of the one he’s just starting to work on. 

“Hardly, we look more alike than most, we both have freckles, both have strange colored eyes, blonde, same build, only I got more of the curves.” She giggles from below. 

“No kidding there.” Prom snorts. 

“And, we’re the same height.” She adds. 

“Well there’s a reason we’re saying with siblings.” 

“You got that bro.” She laughs, losing her outer city accent to mimic the likes of the capital citizens. 

“Never do that again.” He laughs while putting the welding helmet on, starting to put the belly of the boat together. 

*

“Here’s the real test now,” Cindy holds her breath, it’s been three weeks, three long hard weeks since they started their boat building process. Now ten boats later all ranging in size and capacity they are at the launch for them. 

A lot of people are here for the test, the actual date for the boats to be ready is in two days. But the two blondes along with some of Cindy’s shop got the work done early so they could have this test day. 

Originally it was just going to be the people that built the crafts, however word got out when Prom sent word to the Citadel that they were going to need many trucks to move the boats to the water. 

Now standing at the docks is not only Prompto, Cindy and their small team of mechanics but also reporters, who of course have already sprouted back up. Ignis, who is here on behalf of the king, and the crownsgaurd, that is stationed nearby, this guard also happens to include Iris Amicitia. 

Needless to say they have drawn quite the crowd. 

“I might faint if they sink.” Prom whispers as they unload the boats. 

“I think I’ll go under with them.” Cindy gives him a look. 

“Sounds like a plan.” He laughs softly. 

Cindy jumps in the truck and backs the trailer down the ramp, Prompto goes in after, unhooking the latches keeping the boat on it. 

“All set!” He calls to the blonde. She starts to drive up now, Prom pushes the boat further other and then climbs up the side, so far so good. It’s not sinking which was what they were worried about. 

Now being soaked Prompto goes into the cabin, this model happens to be one that took the longest. It’s a passenger boat so it needed everything. 

“Fire her up Prom!” Cindy shouts. He nods and takes the keys out, bracing himself. 

The engine turns a few times and clicks, he gives it a little gas to help it out and it finally roars to life. 

“Woohoo! Listen to her purr!” He yells out the window. He shifts it and hits the gas, flying forward, holy hell did Cindy give it a kick. 

Prompto eases up and goes a couple laps, testing everything out, he then docs the boat and climbs out so they can move on to the next one. 

“Nice job darlin,” Cindy smiles at him. At the sound of an engine that loud many others have now flocked over to see what’s going on. 

“Back up everyone.” Ignis says to the crowd, he then tells the guards that are there to make a perimeter so Cindy and Prom can continue their work. 

“That was impressive.” Iris smiles at them. 

“Thanks baby girl.” Cindy winks at the younger girl causing her to blush. 

“Good thing Gladio isn’t here to see you flirting with his sister.” Prompto teases the blonde as they load the next boat up. 

“Sure is.” They repeat the same process, Prompto ends up just taking his soaking shirt off after the third boat. The reporters make sure to get good shots of that. 

All of them work to the relief of the blonde’s, everything is set, they’re getting paid and for the first time in weeks they both get to sleep a full night. 

“Soft beds baby.” Prompto hums while stretching out in Cindy’s truck, the two of them heading back to Insomnia now. It’s dark but neither care anymore. 

“More like hard king baby.” Prom nearly falls out of the truck. 

“Cindy!” He shrieks, she laughs loud head thrown back. 

*

Meanwhile at the citadel

“It was amazing, I know they both know weapons and cars but they actually pulled off ten boats in three weeks!” 

Iris bounces up and down on the heels of her boots, she’s walking to dinner with her brother and Ignis. 

“You can tell neither of them have slept in those three weeks either.” Ignis states. 

“No doubt those stupid reporters will have something to say about that. I can’t believe those trashy magazines are back already.” 

“Trashy magazines you used to read may I remind you.” Gladio laughs at his sister. 

“Okay but that was when I was fifteen.” She rolls her eyes. 

“Hmhm.” He smiles. 

The three of them walk into the crow room to find the King lounging in his chair sideways, his head tipped back eyes closed. 

“Highness, hardly the way you should be seated.” Ignis scolds him as if he was a teenager again. 

Noct turns to the group that just walked in, “how’d it go?” He asks his eyes searching for the blonde that is supposed to be home tonight. 

“Amazing! They did all of it! I was expecting them not to look that nice given the time but they’re even furnished! Cindy let me go inside and look at them all.” Iris smiles big. 

Gladio grunts at this information, sending Ignis a look like ‘why did you let her near my sister’ kind of look. 

“Even took her for a ride.” Ignis adds a smirk on his face. Iris glares at him, they have become close over the years since Iggy goes in fact date he’d older brother. 

Because they are close now he is fully aware of the massive crush Iris has developed on Cindy. And how Gladio does not approve one bit. 

“Only for like a second.” Iris rolls her eyes. 

“Well I’m glad they float.” Noctis says, he notices the slight tension between the three before him now. Which leads him to believe he knows exactly what is going on between Cindy and Iris. 

“Prompto said they would be leaving soon when we departed so they should be arriving.” Ignis takes a seat, next to Noctis. 

“Anything Interesting happen here while I was away?” He asks. 

“Oh yeah, signed some absolutely riveting documents about building scraps.” Noct sighs. 

It’s no secret the king has been incredibly bored with the lack of blonde in his everyday life. He’s also quite sulky, giving them all a wonderful revisit of Prince Noctis, not King Noctis. 

“Well your daily dose of annoying will be back so things should get lively again.” Gladio says referring to Prom of course. 

“Haven’t heard that one in a while.” Noct laughs. 

The doors then open again revealing two blondes who are nearly in hysterics, Prompto almost on the floor he’s laughing so hard. It’s a wonder to how they got up there. 

“Well welcome home.” Noct murmurs. Prompto finally stands up straight, tears of laughter going down his cheeks. He smiles at the king and in a few steps is wrapped in his arms. 

Noctis warped over to him, his arms curled around the blonde. Prom nuzzles into Noct, happy to be home finally. 

“What was so funny?” He asks. 

Prom giggles and looks to Cindy who isn’t wearing her usual hat and has her jacket completely unzipped. 

“She was just messing with the people that have seen her before and started rumors about who she is.” Prompto snorts. 

“Your walls do an awful lot of talkin Highness.” She says straightening up too. She goes to give Iris a wink but then notices Gladio and stops in her tracks. 

“Yes I’m aware.” Noct groans having heard the rumors about Cindy sharing his bed too. 

“Can we eat dinner? I’m starving.” 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Noct then takes his blondes hand and they all head out to the dining area. 

“Should we give the guards a heart attack again and eat in there?” Noct asks with a laugh. 

“Since I now have both my supposed lover with me?” He adds. 

Cindy snorts, “oh gods that’d be somethin.” 

“Is that really what people think?” Ignis asks in shock. 

“You haven’t heard?” Gladio laughs. 

“I tend to keep my nose out of the gossip pages.” 

“Sure you aren’t reading those magazines Gladdy?” Iris teases. 

“I say we should.” Prom smiles, his hand in Noct’s. 

“Talk of the town you’re going to be.” Ignis warns. 

“Only if we live up to the rumors.” Cindy bats her eyelashes and takes the King’s other hand. 

“Stop,” Noct laughs removing himself from both of them. 

They walk into the hall nobody looks up, the rowdiness of the guards not phasing anyone. 

“Prompto! You’re back!” A few of his team members notice him and run up shaking his hand. 

“King Noctis,” They bow noticing the king next to him. 

They all find seats and begin to eat, Prom talking to his team members, all of them being introduced to Cindy as his sister. 

Iris chats with Noct a smile on her face, her stupid crush on his long gone, mostly. 

“I should come to dinner more often, Takka should be takin lessons from your chefs.” Cindy practically moans through the food. 

“You always could you know.” Prom looks at her. 

“As much as I’d love to darlin you know Pawpaw would kill me if I left the shop unattended for the citadel.” 

“Yeah he would.” Over the years Prom has felt the wrath of Cid when he’s screwed up. 

“But the offer still stands.” He absently reaches out for Noctis who is seated next to him. 

Noct wraps an arm around his waist a smile on his face, he pulls the blonde away from Cindy for a moment, giving Iris the opportunity to slide between them when Gladio isn’t looking. 

“Hi.” He smiles into his fiancé’s ear. 

“Hi.” Prom turns in his arms, their eyes locking. 

“Gladio is gonna kill me for moving.” He the gunslinger whines. 

“He needs to realize Iris is a grown women.” 

“And Cindy means well of course.” Prompto giggles, he glances back at the two women. Cindy has her charm up to eleven, Iris blushing deeply. 

Gladio glares from across the table. 

“Hey specs control him before he hops over and tackles Cindy.” Noctis teases. 

Ignis turns and sets his hand on Gladio leg, the two of them sharing a look. 

After a while of all of them laughing and drinking with each other and the guards, Noct finds himself pulling Prom closer to him, they’re all listening to Cindy tell some story at the head of their table. 

Everyone is enjoying it, the guards that still remain included. 

Noctis sets his chin on Prom’s shoulder lips by his ear, “you ready to head to bed love?” He asks softly. Prompto nods, his exhaustion from the lack of sleep hitting him all at once. 

“Absolutely, But I mean bed, not bed.” Prompto fixes his fiancé with a stern look. 

“What do you take me for?” Noct laughs while kissing his forehead. 

They wait until Cindy finishes her story, everyone claps at the end, she even bows. Prom and Noct wish everyone a goodnight and head up to bed. 

But not before Cindy plants a kiss on both their cheeks, something she’s always done to Prom and since she’s going to be Noct’s sister in law she’s started doing to him. He of course doesn’t care at all. 

They get upstairs and Prompto falls face first to their bed, limbs sprawled out. 

“I haven’t slept in weeks.” He murmurs into the blankets. 

Noct hits his bum lightly sitting next to him, Prom peeks at him from. 

“I can tell.” 

“Thank Babe.” 

The king falls next to his fiancé, a yawning coming past his lips. Prompto rolls to his side and curls up on top of him. 

“I missed you.” He murmurs face in his neck. 

“I missed you too.” Noct kisses the top of his head and then sits up. 

“You look fucking adorable by the way.” He adds hands running along the length of Prompto’s sides. His loose tank top and tight jeans making the raven weak in the knees. 

“Thank you.” Prom then strips his shirt off however, then his jeans, his boots long forgotten by the entrance of their rooms. 

“I love you.” He smiles crawling up their bed. 

“I love you too.” Noct stands and goes for the showers, already knowing by the time he gets out Prompto will be fast asleep. 

*

Noctis doesn’t wake up on time the next morning, having Prom back in bed with him makes him sleep through the normal time he gets up. 

Prompto also sleeps through it, having been so worn out from the past three weeks. Neither of them stir until their bedroom doors are opened and someone or some people are standing next to their bed, pulling the blankets off them. 

“Highness you’re late to a council meeting.” Ignis scolds while ripping the covers off the two younger men. 

“And you Prompto have got training with me today.” Gladio grand for the blonde. 

The King’s eyes fly open at the sudden noises and people touching him, and the fact Prompto is being dragged off of bed. Literally. 

Noct’s eyes are pink and weapons fly out around them. 

“Woah! Watch it Noctis!” Gladio yells jumping away. 

Noct realizes who is in their room and instantly his weapons are gone, he rubs at his eyes trying to calm himself. 

Prompto is now wide awake as well, he scoots back over go Noct, touching his thigh gently. 

“What’s wrong babe?” He asks. 

Ignis and Gladio both are recovering from Noct nearly killing them. 

“You two just gave me a damn heart attack!” He yells eyes still angry pink. 

“You’ve never lashed out in such a way when we’ve woken you before highness.” Ignis points out. He too though can tell something is off with Noct. 

Noct runs his hands through his hair, head between his knees now. Prompto wraps his arms around his fiancé, rubbing his back gently. 

“You don’t usually start pulling Prom out of bed and start touching me.” 

Gladio and Ignis share a look, “I still get nightmares, more now than ever.” Noct finally says. It clicks for them all why he acted so quickly. Someone coming in and literally ripping Prompto from their bed to take him who knows where is probably one of them.

“It’s okay babe, it’s just Gladio and Iggy.” Prom murmurs, he nuzzles into Noct’s neck wanting him to know he’s okay. 

“I know that now.” Noctis looks up again finally, his eyes going back to normal. He stands from their bed and goes to get dressed without saying a word. 

“We should have realized what that would do to him.” Ignis admits. 

“You gave me a freaking heart attack too.” Prom shoots Gladio a look. 

“How were we supposed to know?” The eldest man raises his brows. 

“Noctis has always had nightmares like that. I should have known.” Ignis corrects himself. 

Noctis comes back out, fully dressed without a word. He leaves the room without one too, “It’s gonna be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! I’ll be posting the jealous!Noct one shot at some point in the week. If anyone else has requests I’d love to hear them! 
> 
> What is everyone’s thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	10. Still Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being king is stressful as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the set up for the jealous Noctis one shot, however my mind went else where. 
> 
> I have this headcanon that although Noctis is an amazing king and makes good decisions for his country interenally he is still the twenty year old prince. I feel like not that much time actually passed for him in the crystal.

Noctis tries to keep himself from glaring at the woman across the table from him, he really does. Since the boats work now and trade has properly started Camelia has now made it a everything two week thing to meet in Altissia, all the country leaders.

Currently the oldest of them all is complaining about supply and demand. Along with how the boat fees were far too high and it wiped out a large chunk of Accordo’s savings. Which Noctis highly doubts.

“I find it odd that you suddenly have a problem now that Lucis is back up and running. You never did before in the dark times.” Aranea says her eyes slanted in the other woman’s direction.

“There are more people to care for now.”

“There was always the same amount, these people just have someone who is their voice now.” Noct speaks for the first time the whole meeting.

Gladio is the only one with him, Iggy was left in charge of pretty much everything. Prompto took up all of Gladio’s training for the day.

“There also is always some kind of argument, you’re grasping at straws now Camelia. All of us know, other than King Noctis that Altissia had and still has the funds. They in no means wiped your savings out.” Ravus joins in.

Noct sort of tunes out the rest of the meeting, he really doesn’t care. And he’s aware he should care but he just doesn’t. Every time they meet the Chancellor has to complain about something, or not want to do some other task. Noctis has grown bored of it.

“King Noctis?” Someone asks him directly, he doesn’t have a clue what was said.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said, since you’ve managed to get so much of Lucis back up in running in such a short amount of time would you be willing to help other places?” Aranea asks.

“I would love to, but Lucis is hardly up and running. Yes we have majority of our power restored now but my people are stretched thin as is. The men and women I have going out to clear out remaining daemons and beast are just barely trained and they’re the ones helping people get their homes back in order too. If I can help you from my land I will but I can’t send anyone else out that far.” He explains.

“Understandable, do you think it would be possible to send any equipment to us? We have the people just not the supplies. Or the knowledge really.” Aranea sighs heavily.

“What kind?” “Cranes, dozers, maybe spare a few gear heads that could help us move all the MT garbage.” Noctis thinks about it for a few moments.

“You could send your fiancé! He seems to know all about all the tech.” Camelia’s smile is vile.

“Honestly Noct we could use Prom, his smarts would be so useful, just for a few days, he could teach people.” Noct bites his lower lip, “Prompto has his duties he has to take care of right now. I will bring it up to him though. However I can give you the machines you need, a lot of our construction is done with, moving debris wise.”

The king was already in a foul mood because he had to make this trip, a trip that is going to take two days to get back from. He has been irritable because he hasn’t actually seen his fiancé in a week other than at night when they go to bed and in the morning. Now hearing that Aranea wants the blonde to make a trip to Niflheim just makes him even more so.

“Thank you.” She smiles at him, but her smile is slightly fake, she wants Prom to help her badly.

The meeting soon is over and Noct just wants to be home. He’s tired of being away, and tired of getting asked stupid questions. While on their way back to the docks they stop for a quick bite to eat.

Noctis catches sight of the make shift gossip magazines that are on the rack. His eyes landing on his blonde on the front cover. Prompto is laughing with one his team members, which one Noct doesn’t really remember. His glaive uniform is unbuttoned revealing his tank top underneath, the image is clearly photoshopped to be somewhere else. The other guys arm is over Prom’s shoulder, his face a little too close for comfort for Noctis.

He knows he should ignore the stupid thing, it’s ridiculous, but he already is missing his lover, and seeing him interacting with this other guy just makes his skin crawl and his blood boil a bit.

He reads the headline and huffs right after. **_“Future Co-Ruler Of Lucis Seen Cozying up With Others.”_** Noct grits his teeth and walks away from the stand Gladio who is standing in line notices and runs after the king.

“What are you doing?” He asks alarmed.

“I need to go for a walk.” Noctis mutters.

“You can’t just go for walks Noct.” Gladio groans.

“Just let me for two seconds.”

“You can’t, now stop acting like a kid and act like the king you are.” Gladio snaps at him.

Noctis rolls his, he is very aware of how immature he’s being but a part of him doesn’t care. He had ten years to think about ruling and being king and figuring out how to beat Ardyn, but the ten years felt like ten minutes to him. Nobody seems to understand that, not that he’s told anyone really. He hates how all of them assume time passed for him like it did for them.

He didn’t have ten years to grow up mentally, he had ten years to ascend, which is not the same thing believe it or not. Noctis knows that they all want him to be this fully grown adult, and he is, but to a point.

All of them had ten years to actually live and grow and experience, he didn’t. When he went into the crystal he expected time to pass but not this much and he hates it.

Swallowing his immaturity for a moment he follows his shield to the boat and stays silent for the whole ride back to land.

*

Back home finally after the trip Noctis heads to his throne room, despite having been up for far too long and I not getting any rest. Inside sits Ignis, along with Prompto standing in front of him. Noct walks in expecting them to be happy to see him, the looks he receives however tell a different story.

“What?” He asks.

“Aranea asked for help and you didn’t give it?” Prompto looks at him eyebrows raised.

“Others in the Empire are already on the fence about our alliance highness, we need to be on their good side.” Ignis adds.

Noct stares at them for a few moments, “I did what I thought was right, and I didn’t turn down helping them. I gave her all sorts of machinery, we can’t afford to have our people spread out this much. If I send people with proper training all the way to Niflheim we lose valuable guards.”

“She asked you to send me, why didn’t you?”

“Because I figured I’d ask first.” Noct rolls his eyes not liking how he’s being attacked.

“You’re the king Noct.” Prom sighs heavily.

“Are you really upset that I’m asking if you want to do something?” Noctis runs a hand through his hair making a face.

“Don’t treat me differently because we’re engaged I’m still a glaive.” Noctis looks to Ignis for support but doesn’t get any. His advisor nodding in agreement.

“Fine next time I’ll just ship you off without a word, have fun, see you in a month.” The king walks to his throne, trying to keep his hands unclenched.

“And by the way, don’t reprimand me on how I choose to send out our people and keep our alliances, I’m doing what’s best for our country Ignis.” He continues sending a glare in the older man’s direction.

“He’s been acting like that the whole trip, you sure it’s not Prince Noctis inside there?” Gladio comes in the room. Noct grits his teeth, he hates how they all refer to him like he’s two different people.

“Yeah somebody’s in a bad mood.” Prom comes up and sits next to Noct, acting as if he didn’t just be a complete asshole.

“I’m not in a bad mood.” Noctis mutters ignoring the blonde’s hands that are now sliding into his hair.

“Shame you can’t nap like you used to.” Ignis teases.

Noctis bites his tongue knowing they’ll all just compare him to his _‘past self’_ if he responds like he wants to. So instead he remains quiet.

“What happened while I was gone?” He asks changing the subject.

“Sheesh Noct loosen up a bit, you just got back, you’re on princess mode again.” Prom giggles sliding into his lap now.

Noctis makes a noise, “loosen up! You two literally just tried to take my head off!” He throws his hands up.

“We didn’t try to take your head off highness, we just were shocked by your decisions.” Ignis explains.

“Funny way of showing it.” Noct mutters. Prompto kisses the side of his fiancé’s head, wanting attention now that he’s back.

“Don’t ship me off for a month please, I’ll miss you too much.” He murmurs into his ear. Noct snorts, “thought I could do what I wanted? Normally glaives just do what they’re told.”

Prompto glares at the king now, “Alright grouchy, come talk to me when you’re done sulking.”

“Are you kidding me? I was in a fine mood before hand, you’re the one that just threw that little statement in my face.” He snaps back.

Gladio and Ignis share a look, “Okay but I just meant if someone wants me to do something just grant them it with limited time.”

Noctis pulls at his hair, “one second you all want me to make decisions on my own and act like a king, when I do I can’t seem to do it the way you all want me to. Then the next second you want me loosen up and act like your friends, but when I do you guys tell me to act like a king not a child. Make up your minds!”

“You can be our friends without being a child Noct, the three of us seem to do it perfectly fine.” Gladio rolls his eyes.

Noct takes in a deep breath, tapping his fingers on his throne. Prompto is still in his lap, the blonde leans in to kiss his forehead again, he can literally feel the built up anger radiating off his fiancé.

A pang of guilt going through him because he did contradict himself a bit.

“Fine whatever, I’ll just keep my mouth shut.” The raven haired man says through gritted teeth.

“Noct just say whatever it is.” Prom tried to coax out of him.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter anyways.” Noctis then lifts the blonde up a little so he can stand.

“Where are you going?” Gladio asks.

“For a walk, is that allowed in my own home?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Oh wait that’s right I’m the king, not a childish prince, I can do as I please.” The king leaves the room headed for the training room so he can blow off some steam.

Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio all look at each other, “what the hell was that?” The eldest asks.

“It’s possible the pressure of actually being king is starting to come down on him.” Ignis states.

“And we did kind of jump down his throat Iggy.” Prom adds.

“Yes I’m aware of how we came off to him now.” The advisor sounds irritated with himself for not thinking over his words before he spoke.

“Seems like the princess we all know is coming back, guess his ascension mindset was only temporary.” Gladio jokes.

“Gladio he’s still making decisions like a king and has the best interest for Lucis. I don’t know what this behavior is about, Prompto do try to find out why he’s acting like this.”

“already on it!” Prompto is by the door on a mission to find his fiancé and get to the bottom of his behavior.

“It seems like he’s battling with himself honestly.” He says before leaving.

“What do you mean?” Gladio asks.

“Like just now, he wanted to continue, but stopped. I think he just wants to do and act how we want him to, how we pictured him to after all these years.” Prompto says, he leans against the door.

“Whatever the reason we need to find it out soon.”

*

Prom finds Noct in the old training room, it’s dimly lit by the setting sun and messy. This one of the sections of the citadel that has yet to be completely fixed up. The blonde stands watching his fiancé take of his frustrations out on the nearest punching bag. He’s changed into sweatpants and has his shirt off.

Prompto lets him continue, that is until he sees the king lean against the bag, tears coming from his blue eyes. He goes for him but stops in his tracks upon seeing the blonde female appear next to him.

_“You can’t keep this all bottled up Noct.”_ She whispers to the king.

Her form is shimmery, her feet touch the ground but she is clearly see through.

“Everything I do just seems wrong Luna.” He whispers.

Prompto backs up in awe, Lunafreya kneels down to sit where Noct has slouched to the floor.

_“It’s not wrong, if it was wrong you’d have people storming the citadel. If it was wrong the world would still be in darkness.”_

“I’m starting to think I should have just let go when they all stabbed me. I’m not cut out for this, I something wonder if they’d be better off without me.” Prompto gasps hearing Noct’s words, the king looks up, Lunafreya too.

“Prom…” Noct goes to stand up.

The blonde runs to his fiancé arms curling around him.

“Never think that! Gods Noct you’re more than enough, you’ve done so much for all of us.” He makes them tumble to the floor.

Noctis finally lets his tears fall full force hearing Prom’s words, he buries his face into his shoulder, gripping his glaive uniform tightly. Prompto kisses his forehead and cheeks while wiping his tears away.

“Don’t ever baby, we all need you so much.” The blonde holds him close, his eyes just glancing at Luna for a moment.

“Hi Luna.” He whispers.

“You can see her?” Noctis asks in awe.

“Yeah.”

“How?”

_“I am of the astrals now Noctis, you seeing me is the same as when I saw Gentiana and you summoning gods to assist you.”_ Luna explains softly.

_“I can not stay though, this is a matter for you to overcome yourself Noct.”_ She pressed a ghost like kiss to the King’s head and gives Prompto a smile. She then is gone.

“How long have you been seeing her?”

“Since I came out of the crystal, she just appears randomly.” Noct wipes his face, hating the fact he’s crying.

“Baby, tell me what’s going through your head, I hate seeing you like this. I’m sorry I jumped down your throat as soon as you got home. I just don’t want people to think you favor me, I need them to respect me too.” Prom brushes Noct’s hair from his face.

“I know that, but you’re still my fiancé you know, I’m going to favor you and treat you different not because I don’t care about the other glaives but because you’re you. You’re mine, you’re literally my family. We’re gonna be married babe, I know you want to still go out on missions and me treat you the same as everyone else but I can’t. I never had, you’re my whole world.” Prom nuzzles into Noct’s neck a smile on his face.

“I know, and I love you so much for that. But I can’t be your whole world anymore, you have a kingdom to look after and yeah we’re going to be married but I’m not really gonna be royal. Nobody is gonna see me as that, so I have to gain respect by earning it not by getting it by marriage.” Prompto sees something in Noct’s eyes break and feels his own heart shatter.

“I can do both, gods Prom if for some reason we go into war and you have to take your team into battle I’m not going to stop you. And I wouldn’t stop you from doing anything as a glaive, I just want to ask you how you feel and if you want to do whatever before hand. I’m doing for you what I wish people would do for me.”

“Asking?” Prompto asks eyebrows raised.

“Yeah I guess, every once in a while I wish someone would just ask before they demand something of me. I know I’m king and I know I sound like a child saying that but, I still don’t know what I’m doing. I still need help with stuff, I’m trying my best but every time I make a decision on my own or think it’s right everyone questions it. And when I get mad or upset by it I just get called a child.” Noctis starts to ramble, Prompto starts to piece together everything the king is saying.

“I’m sorry baby.” The blonde murmurs hugging him close.

“Why don’t you say anything? Tell us to lay off like you normally would.” Prom wipes his lover’s eyes, feeling awful for being part of the cause of this.

“Because every time I try I just get shot down, you know how many times Gladio told me I was acting like a kid and how I need to man up? How I need to start acting like a king again.” Noct pulls away from Prompto head between his legs.

“Gladio always tells you that, he holds you to such a high standard Noct, he just wants you to be the best you can be.”

“Iggy does it too, and you.”

“How?” Prom fixes him with a look, not believing for one second he’s ever said such a thing to Noct.

“Princess mode? You guys act like when I was just a prince I was a completely different person, now that I suddenly have a different title and a bigger crown Im reborn into someone else.”

“Well, you are Noct, you grew up, we all did, we say that because you start to act like your twenty-“

“Prom I still am my twenty year old self! I may look ten years older but mentally, I’m not. Do you know how much time passed for me in that damn crystal? Ten years for you, five days for me.” Noct’s eyes fill with tears again.

“I was in there being told all these secrets to our world, given all this power. But they didn’t tell me shit about how to rule, how to act like a thirty year old. I’m trying my best to be what all of you want but sometimes it just is so much.”

Prompto sees it in his fiancé’s eyes, the hurt and pain in them. The inner struggles he’s been having from the past few months all coming to the surface at once.

“Five days baby? Why didn’t you say anything to me at least?” Prom whispers.

“Because what would I have said to you right after everything, ‘hey ten years went by for you guys but I’m still the same old Noct?’ ‘I may look like a proper adult but I’m actually still a baby!’ Nobody would want a twenty year old as a king, you probably don’t even want me as your husband now.” Noct puts his head down on Prompto’s shoulder unable to meet his eyes.

“Noct you are the king, you act like it, every decision you’ve made for Lucis has been amazing. I’m sorry I made you feel like so shitty, that’s never what I want. I don’t care how old you are mentally, physically, I always will wanna marry you. You think I’ve changed that much in ten years? I’m still me.” He smiles and kisses his fiancé.

Noctis clings to the blonde tightly, tucking himself into him.

“You haven’t, you’re still you in every way.” He smiles, Prom wipes his eyes again.

“Then you wouldn’t have either if you’d been here for those years.” The two of them sit curled in each other’s arms for a little longer, Noct in Prompto’s chest, his fingers sliding through his raven hair.

Eventually they get up and head into their room nobody bothering them.

“Prom…” Noctis whispers once in bed, their eyes locked. They lay facing each other, not touching at all for once.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell Gladio and Ignis, I don’t want them treating me differently. I know you won’t but they will.”

“I won’t baby.” Prompto closes the gap between the two of them, nuzzling into Noct, his lips on his pulse.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed, what are everyone’s thoughts about Noct seeing Luna? Or that only five days passed for him?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Comments?
> 
> Love always,  
> -Eza<3


	11. Date day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noct have a day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m sorry about the wait, I’ve been really sick with the flu and am just finally getting better. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

A week has passed since Noct’s slight break down, Prompto hasn’t said a word about it to anyone as promised. Gladio and Ignis tried to get it out of him for sure but he didn’t budge. 

Noctis is sound asleep next to the blonde, his face freshly shaved and hair messily spread out on the pillows. Prompto can’t help but stare. 

The king hasn’t changed a bit, even physically really, other than the longer hair, more aggressive facial hair, and slight crows feet by his eyes when he smiles. He’s beautiful really, something Prom has always secretly envied. 

Noctis sleeps soundly, the first time in weeks, today is the first day in months that both men have not much or nothing to do. Prompto has no training recruits or missions and Noct has only one meeting for the whole day. 

Prompto carefully gets up from bed and checks Noct’s schedule to find out the time of the meeting. Not till one, it’s only seven. A smile spreads across the blonde’s face as he gets an idea. 

Without putting much thought into it he slips into a pair of sweatpants and Noct’s shirt, sliding a robe on as well. He leaves the room quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty and heads out of their chambers and to the kitchen. 

The citadel is quiet, guards at their posts silently, nobody rushing through the halls just yet. 

The few people that are in the halls give nods to Prom and some even go as far to bow slightly, which makes the blonde more than uncomfortable. 

He makes a quick stop in the dining hall just to see what’s in there and who. Inside he finds his whole team and tries to escape before they see him. However he’s not fast enough. 

“Promp-to! Nice pjs!” Jax yells and gets up from the bench to grab the blonde leader. 

“Wow don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair flat either.” Gemma teases from the other side. 

“Yeah well I just woke up.” Prom pushes Jax off, making him stop putting his hands in his hair. 

“I’ll say, haven’t had time to hide these yet?” Mari snickers, she leans over the table from her spot next to Gemma and pots Prompto right in the juncture of his collarbone and neck. His cheeks flush because his glaive uniform usually hides that section of skin, but without the high necked jacket his numerous love bites are out in display. 

“Yeah at least I got’em asshole.” He smirks slightly. 

Jax whistles a laughing falling from his lips too, Prom pulls away from the group trying to move on. 

“Why aren’t you dressed anyways? Don’t we have things to do?” 

“I think you all should read our schedule once in a while, today’s a day off.” He shoots finger guns at them and backs away laughing. 

“What?!” They all as he leaves them behind. 

Prompto gets to his destination finally, asking the cooks kindly to make up two breakfast platters for the king and himself. Which they do quick as possible. One of the servers offers to take it up to their chambers but Prom declines. 

Expertly he maneuvers back through the halls and takes the elevator up. Once back in their chambers Prom sets everything down in the living room and goes back to their bedroom to see if his highness has awoken yet. 

Not surprised in the slightest he finds Noctis snoring softly still, his position changed from his side to his stomach, face first into the pillows, blankets tossed off revealing his back and boxers. 

Prompto goes to him and slips his fingers into his hair, Noct doesn’t even flinch. If anyone else had done that the king would have most certainly been up and armed. Just as he had with Ignis and Gladio not that long ago. 

Gently he takes his fingers from his hair and runs them down his neck, lightly slipping across his spine to his lower back. Where his large scar from his childhood still stands out against his pale skin. Prom rubs that area gently knowing it constantly aches his fiancé. 

“Hmm, Prom...why are you, awake?” The King’s sleepy voice comes from the pillows. His body doesn’t move in the slightest, still pretty much asleep. 

“I got us breakfast.” Prompto smiles at the sound of Noct’s first woken up voice. 

“Specs didn’t feel like cooking?” Noct then rolls over, Prom gives him a strange look. 

The raven laughs and covers his face with his hands, “I’m not awake, scratch what I just said.” He giggles sleepily. Prompto quickly puts two and two together, Noct’s actual sense of time showing for the first time since the incident. 

“You’re home babe, in our bed.” Prom teases him, “Not in some nasty motel.” 

“Shut up I know.” Noctis groans, he rolls to his side and grabs Prompto, pulling him back into bed. 

“Just making sure.” Prompto nuzzles into him, his hands going in his dark hair. 

“You know how many times I’ve woken up extremely confused?” 

“A lot.” 

“Yeah.” Noct kisses Prom’s forehead messily trying to get his lover to relax again. 

“What time is it? Shouldn’t I be out of bed?” Noctis suddenly has a very urgent tone, jumping from bed. Prompto laughs again, “I’ve never seen you get out of bed so fast in my life.” 

“It will come back to haunt me for the rest of the day.” Noct rolls his eyes. 

“But you only have one meeting today babe, and it’s not till one, I checked.” Noctis crawls back up their bed and looms over the blonde, his shaggy hair falling in his face. 

“That, is the best thing you’ve informed me of in days.” Noct says his voice serious. Prompto stares up at him, a smile on his face. 

“I have better news.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I have the day off too.” 

“I love you so much, you saint like man you.” The king laughs and then kisses Prom his hands on either side of his face, legs going to straddle his hips. 

“I love you too.” Prompto giggles as Noct peppers his face, neck and every other part of his body with kisses. 

“You know what that means?” Noctis asks a smirk on his face. 

“Knowing you it could be two things, which both could happen.” 

“And they are?” 

“Well, the first option is to sleep all day.” 

“Sounds promising and the second?” Noct raises his eyebrows. 

“You could spend the day pounding me into the mattress.” Noctis laughs and kisses his fiancé again. 

“Wrong! Although that sounds very inviting, maybe next time.” 

“Wrong!? Who are you and what have you done with Noctis?” Prompto shrieks. 

The older man smiles down at the blonde, “I was thinking we could actually leave this place for a bit, say we have some important business somewhere.” 

“Are you asking me on a date majesty?” Prom fans himself. 

“Yes I am Highness.” Noct smirks, Prompto blushes deeply. 

“Don’t call me that you loser.” He pushes his fiancé off trying to shake his red cheeks away. 

Noctis wraps his arms around him, kissing along his shoulder, “it’s gonna be the truth soon.” He murmurs. 

“Yeah but no one's gonna call me that, that’s what they call you.” Prom hums, his fiancé then rolls off him, making sure to grab his hands in the process. 

“Lets eat shower and then we’ll leave.” He says arms curling around the blonde’s waist. Prompto finds himself flushed against his lover and couldn’t be happier. He nuzzles into his neck and allows the king to sweep him off his feet. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Prompto murmurs, Noct carries him out to the food he brought and the two of them chow down. 

After they shower quick and then dress in casual clothing for once. Prom has his camera and his fingers locked with Noct’s as they head out. 

“We should probably tell Ignis we’re leaving.” Prompto says with a bit more bounce in his step than usual. 

“I planned on it.” Noct smiles seeing how happy the blonde is at the moment. They head into Iggy’s office, inside sits the advisor looking over mountains of papers. Noctis is sure that is not his stuff. 

“Morning Ignis.” Prompto smiles and sits up on the edge of his desk. 

“Morning, what’s got you in such a pleasant mood?” 

“I’m always pleasant!” 

“Anyways, did you need something Highness?” Ignis turns his attention to Noct. 

“We’re heading out for a bit, I’ve only got one meeting today and it’s at one and don’t worry I’ll be back before it.” The king explains. 

“Well id sure hope so. Where are you off to?” Iggy takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, he wears them now more out of habit than need. 

“We’re going to take care of official kingly business.” Prom smiles cheekily. 

“Is that so?” Ignis laughs under his breath. 

“Make sure you’re back in time and try not to get into too much trouble. Remember you are king Noct, and you’re soon to be as well Prompto, mind your manners.” 

“Okay mom.” Prom rolls his eyes and snatches the keys the drawer next to the older man. 

Noctis snorts but nods to Iggy saying he’ll be back and they won’t get into trouble. 

Now having notified someone of their leave and having the keys they finally can leave. 

“Let me drive.” Noct tries to take the keys from Prom once they get outside. 

“No! You can’t, isn’t it some law that you can’t cause you’re king?” The blonde teases. Outside the guards stand to attention hearing the King’s voice. 

“No now give me.” Noctis grabs for his fiancé, the two of them half fighting each other for the keys. 

“Last time I was in a car with you driving we crashed into a ditch.” He argues, Prompto jumps out of the way, laughing now. 

“I’m much better promise!” He whines. As they walk down the steps Noct finally gets a hold of Prom and steals the keys from his hand. 

“I’m not taking any chances.” He laughs while pecking his cheek. 

“You’re annoying!” Prompto announces for everyone to hear making the king snort. The blonde walks to the car and Noct opens the door, his lips catching his cheek as he does so. 

“What a gentleman.” Prom smiles and slips inside. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Where do you wanna go?” Noct asks as they drive through the once again busy streets of the crown city. 

The younger man taps his chin, thinking of where he wants to go for the day. He leans his head onto his fiancé’s shoulder as they drive. 

“Gladin is way too far, what if we head to the border, under the bridge so you can fish?” A smile comes across the King’s face, he reaches for the others hand. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Soon they’re just outside the wall, the guards who’d been at it were all shocked to see the king without any notification. 

Noct parks and they both climb out, slipping in the mud occasionally making them laugh. Prompto jumps across one of the ridges and lands near the water, Noctis shakes his head watching him. The water is lively, the fish in the pond wiggling all around, not used to being bothered. 

The king summons a couple chairs and a radio, Prompto jumps in one and puts his feet up on the others knee. 

“Peace and quiet…” Prom hums sinking down in his chair. Noct smiles at him and gets his pole out, he hasn’t fished in a long time now, relaxation taking over his body. 

The blonde grabs his camera after a few moments not being able to sit still for that long and starts snapping pictures. Noctis doesn’t even notice really anymore, his once boyfriend and now fiancé having always jumped around for the perfect shot. 

“Noct! Look over here!” Prom yells from the other side of the pond. Noctis can’t help but laugh seeing him, “when did you even get over there?” 

“I’ve been.” He smiles behind his lense and snaps multiple pictures of the king smiling and laughing. 

He then makes his way over to the raven and falls into his lap. 

“Can I help you?” He asks chin in his shoulder. 

“No,” Prom smiles and leans in for a quick kiss. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Noctis hums against his mouth, letting his pole fall from his hand to slide his fingers into the blonde locks. Prom shifts his weight to swing his legs over the side of the chair. Noct wraps an arm around his waist, his lips move to the side of his head. 

“I wish we could slip out like this more often.” The king murmurs lips on his temple. 

“Yeah me too, you know what I’m curious about?” 

“What’s that?” 

“The apartment, I wonder if it’s still intact.” 

“Gods I didn’t even think of that place, is that building even still standing?” 

“I think so.” 

“That’ll have to be an adventure for another day.” Noct gives his fiancé a tight hug, stuffing his face into his neck. They stay like that for quite some time, Prompto in the elders lap, head on his shoulder as he fishes. 

*  
“Baby, we’re going to have to bet going soon.” Prom murmurs in Noct’s war eventually. 

“I know, might as well head out now so that we can stop and grab something on the way.” He suggests. Prompto nods and stands up, stretching, arms in the air. 

“You know, after the meeting we should leave again, go out further.” The blonde grabs his camera and snaps a couple pictures of Noctis yawning and stretching. 

“We should, it’d be nice.” Noct grabs Prompto around the waist and kisses him lovingly. 

“It’s a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a cute lil date, I hope everyone liked it, I’m probably gonna do a part to with some smut because why not. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions let me know! 
> 
> Thought? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	12. Vacation days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes through Noct’s desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I’m back!

Ncotis comes from his meeting and is beyond tired, it lasted a lovely two hours. 

Prompto meets him at the door a smile on his face, “so I did a little bit of research.” 

“Meaning you went through my desk.” Noct corrects. 

“Well don’t phase it like that! But anyways, I found that a certain king has duties in Lestallum. And I’m thinking instead of our boy Gladio taking you, I can.” Prompto smiles. 

“You might have to fight the big guy for that job.” Noctis takes his hand messing with the ring that sits on Prom’s finger. 

“I will!” The blonde jumps in front of Noct their hands still linked. 

“I’ll go tell him right now.” 

“Tell?” 

“Hmhmmmm.” Prompto grins, his eyes flashing the slightest shade of violet. 

“Okay tough guy.” 

The guards around them watch quietly, all of them shocked by the actual interaction between the two men. There are numerous rumors that Prom is just the King’s personal whore, and the amazing one that Noct has both blonde’s in his bed. But by far the favorite is that it’s all fake, just a stunt to get people to flock to the already thriving Insomnia. 

“Be back!” The blonde darts off, Noctis shakes his head and continues down the hall to his office, similar to the throne room but much smaller. 

He slides into his chair and yawns sleepily wishing he had slept in a little later. Gods he loves Prompto but he wishes he let him sleep. 

The king puts his feet up on the desk and starts reading over his paperwork wanting and needing to get the stacks of papers off and done with. 

About an hour passes and Noctis is about to fall asleep, he got through half of one stack. Not much progress but it’s sort of his day off today anyways. Not that King’s have days off really. 

Prompto hasn’t shown up which means Gladio probably killed him, or sucked him into more training. And if that’s the case the king is going to be quite sad. 

Noctis leaves his office and heads to the throne room, on the way he finds Iggy looking for him. 

“Highness, where have you been all day?” 

“In my office passing laws, making decrees, normal everyday things.” Noct says sarcastically. 

“I see, how was your morning?” Ignis smiles hearing Noct’s kingly words. 

“Good, we went down to the border and I got to fish, Prom got some nice pictures. It was just relaxing for once.” 

“It is good for you to get out Highness, I suggest at least once a month the both of you take a day off so to say for yourselves. I know the most how you act while stressed.” 

“I should say the same to you and Gladio.” Noct gives his advisor and friend a fixed look. 

The older man rolls his eyes, “I don’t think tha-“ 

“Don’t make me order it.” Noctis teases. 

“Of course not Highness.” Ignis sighs heavily. 

“Unless you don’t want the time off?” 

“No it’s not that, it’s certainly something both of us need.” 

“Alright then.” Noct opens the doors to the throne room and Ignis gasps, Prompto is up in Noctis’ throne, papers spread out around him. Gladio looming next to him. 

“I’m not crazy I saw it, you took it didn’t you!!” The blonde yells an angry expression on his face. 

“I didn’t you’re just seeing things.” Gladio rolls his eyes. 

“Comfortable are we?” Noct asks from the base of the throne. 

“Noct!” Prom smiles big. 

“Yes your majesty?” The king smirks. Ignis laughs and tries to cover it with a cough. 

“Bow down for the queen Noct.” Gladio laughs from next to the blonde. 

“Of course.” Noctis bows deep making a big show of it. Prompto laughs, “stop you’re being ridiculous.” He gets out of the throne and takes the steps two at a time and then jumps into Noct’s arms. 

The older man catches him easily, hugging him tight. 

“Gladio is trying to tell me I made the Lestallum paper up.” 

“You mean this paper?” Noct holds the paper up. 

“Yes! Ha told you I didn’t.” Prompto says sounding just as childish as Noctis occasionally acts. 

“So what you two are going on vacation?” 

“Listen grumpy, you and Ignis will get your turn.” Noct shoots back. 

“And it’s not vacation I have stuff I need to do in Lestallum, otherwise I wouldn’t have this order to go.” The king says matter of factly. 

“Oh are we?” Gladio makes his way down the steps too and then slings an arm around Iggy’s shoulders, dragging his boyfriend closer to him. 

“Yes his highness has granted us vacation days.” 

“How kind of him.” Gladio kisses the side of Iggy’s head. 

“Don’t sound so sarcastic or I’ll only give them to Iggy.” Noct threatens, which makes Ignis smile,   
Other than himself the young royal has always been the only one to put Gladio in his place if need be. 

“Have fun on your little get away, be safe and mindful.” Ignis tells them both as the younger pair leaves the room. 

“Always.” 

“Prompto!” Gladio yell’s for the blonde. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do not forget you are going as his shield you’re in my place.” The eldest of their group says sternly. 

“I won’t big guy.” 

*

“Sheesh this place is back to normal almost.” Prompto says as they pull into Lestallum, he looks out the window in awe eyes glued to the buildings. The night sky out now, they’re official business moved to the next day. 

“Well all it really needed was proper resources again, most of the buildings stayed up and the power plant did.” Noct says while parking. 

“I guess so, I just didn’t expect it to be so touristy already.” Prom laughs as they get out, people noticed the car when they pulled in and now seeing who’s getting out a crowd is flocking. 

The blonde has changed into his glaive uniform and Noct into more kingly attire since they are here on official business. 

“Back up please.” Prompto says to the people that have gathered around them. Noct touches his fiancé’s back and pushes them through the crowd with ease, people snap pictures of them as they move. 

Their luggage is small, having only one suitcase for the two of them. Prom drags it behind him as they maneuver through the crowded streets. Vendors come up and greet them, random citizens thank Noct. Prompto can see how uncomfortable it’s making the older man. He’s always hated people bowing to him, he hates when people make him seem better than them because of his bloodline. It’s something Prom has always loved about him too. 

“We should check in first right?” He asks making sure Noct isn’t being pushed at all. 

“Yes.” The king takes his lovers hand and some people gasp. Prompto almost pulls his hand from his grasp but stops because this is okay now. Before as Prince nobody ever thought it would be okay for Noctis to come out let alone their relationship be known. 

“King Noctis! Do you have a date for the wedding yet?” One woman yells to them. Noctis keeps his mouth shut and keeps walking, Prom sticking close to his side. 

“When we go out tonight we’re wearing casual clothes.” Noct mutters under his breath. 

Him being the center of attention has always been something he hates. Which is a bad thing to not like being king and all. 

“If we go out.” Prompto gives him a look. 

Noct laughs, “I don’t know if that was meant to be sexual or you mean because it’d be best not to.” 

“Little bit of both.” The gunslinger smiles. 

Soon they’re at the hotel, the security for them there is impeccable. 

“Your majesty, we were just notified of you and your fiancé’s arrival, we are so sorry about the lack of security to the doors.” The manager comes up to them. 

“Oh it’s fine really, we made it okay.” Noct says simply. 

“If there’s anything you two need at all let us know, here are your room keys. Let me call someone for your things.” He then rings a bell and another man comes out and takes the bag from Prompto. 

“Anthony will escort you up to our room.” 

“Thank you.” Noct gives him a nod, Prom flashes a smile. 

“Right this way majesties.” The Bellhop says to them. Prompto looks to Noctis hearing the man make majesty plural. 

“Get used to it.” Noct smiles. 

“I’ll get used to it when you do.” Prom shoots back. This makes the king rolls his eyes, “I am.” 

“Here it is, would you like me to put your luggage inside?” 

“No it’s alright, thank you though.” Noctis grabs his wallet and tips the bellhop since that’s the proper thing to do. 

“Oh your highness it’s quite alright, you being here is tip enough.” The man gushes. 

“Then take it from me.” Prompto plucks the gil from Noct’s hand and offers it instead. 

Reluctantly the man takes it, “Thank you.” He gives them both a quick bow and then heads back to the elevator. 

“Sheesh we should have come out a while ago.” Prom laughs as they walk in. 

“I said that for how many years?” Noctis mutters. He sits back on the large bed and yawns exhausted from the day. 

“It was never an option before babe.” Prompto sits on the ravens legs and leans down to peck his lips gently. 

“For everyone else, it was always an option for me.” Blue grey eyes meet purpley blue and stay locked. 

“I love you so much, I know I tell you every day but I really truly love you so much.” The younger man whispers against the elders lips. Noct hugs him tight as they kiss softly, “I love you too, more than you’ll probably ever understand.” 

Prompto hums and finally relaxes completely against his fiancé, letting the man under him take all his weight. 

“Hmm don’t love, I’m not going to want to get up.” Noct attempts to whine as the gunslinger moves his lips slowly down the King’s neck. 

“Who said we have to?” 

“Me, I want to go to dinner.” Noctis sits back up, he grabs Prompto’s chin and kisses him fiercely, tongue tracing the blonde’s lower lip. Prom lets out a whimper against him, hands going to his hair instantly. His hips shift closer, back arching just in the slightest. 

Noct flips them over, still kissing the gunslinger intensely. But suddenly the weight is lifted off of Prom making him open his eyes and whine loud. 

“Come on, let's go.” The raven smiles from above, the king strips out of his formal attire and changes into casual clothes. 

“That was unfair and I’m offended.” Prompto pouts. 

“Oh how’s it feel?” Noct raises his eyebrows. 

The blonde jumps from the bed and pounces on his fiancé, legs curling around his waist. 

“It’s not fair when you do it.” He whines. 

“Sorry to hear bud.” Noctis smiles, he kisses his love again but then moves to finish getting dressed. Prompto grumbles under his breath, and starts to change as well. 

“Just you wait, you’ll regret that.” He threatens. 

Noct smiles at it, “I hope so.” 

Prompto shrieks and hits Noctis’ ass making him laugh even more. He slides his hands up the front of the King’s shirt, lips on his neck, fingers grazing his nipples. 

“Still want to go out for dinner?” He asks while nipping at the ravens ear, one hand up his shirt the other slipping down to go past the undone buttons of his jeans. 

“Yup.” 

“You’re impossible!” Prompto groans. 

“You’ll get what you want after, can you let me be a gentleman first?” Noctis turns and picks Prom up, pinning him to the wall momentarily. 

“And what is it that I want?” His blue eyes turn bright violet. 

“I can’t tell yet, if you want me to take you against this wall right now…” Noct lifts his chin, tongue sliding against his pulse slowly causing Prompto to let out a soft squeak, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Or, you want me against the wall, begging for you.” Noctis bites down on Prompto’s sweet spot making the younger man moan and arch against him. 

“But that’s for after.” Noct puts his fiancé down leaving him flustered and frustrated. His cheeks are red and hair messy, eyes violet, he glares at the raven. 

“I hate you.” He says eyes narrowed. 

“Hmm, where’s your camera?” Noct chuckles, loving the sight of his needy blonde. 

“Shut up.” Prompto adjusts himself in his pants and gives Noct a shove. 

“Asshole.” He adds while changing out of his glaive uniform, he makes sure to give Noctis a show too. The older man smirks while watching, he really doesn’t know how he hasn’t just thrown Prom into bed yet. 

“Ready babe?” Prompto asks once changed, his eyes still showing all his arousal, skinny jeans keeping his semi in check. 

“If you are.” Noct flashes a grin and takes the gunslingers hand, “wait let me actually get my camera.” 

Once out of the room and back down in the lobby the two of them prepare for the mob most likely awaiting them. 

“Cafe or restaurant?” Noct asks as they go outside, the night air hits them and they both breathe in deeply. It’s nice out, the wind low. 

“Cafe.” Prom smiles, they head inward, their hands still locked, people on the streets look at them in awe, but neither one of them even notice. 

Soon they’re sat down in a corner the two of them laughing and just having a good time, Prom looks to his fiancé, raising his camera to snap a picture. 

“You’re annoying.” Noct laughs softly pushing the camera out of his face, Prompto just takes another. 

“I never get to take pictures of you anymore shut up and take it.” The blonde scolds, Noctis rolls his eyes and allows it all to happen. 

After dinner the two head out to walk around the town, their fingers still locked. 

“Do you remember the first time we came here?” Prom asks, Noctis has his arms wrapped around him chin on his shoulder. 

“Which first? When we snuck out or when we went with everyone?” Noct laughs. 

“When we snuck out.” Prompto hums head back against Noct’s shoulder. 

“How could I forget? We were nearly killed when we came back.” 

“I realized I was in love with you that night, I’d always loved you but it was then that I figured out it was deeper than our friendship.” Prompto blushes faintly. 

Noctis smiles wide and tilts Prom’s head back and kisses him sweetly, they hear the sound of cameras clicking before they notice the crowd stopping around them. 

“I think it’s time we go back to the hotel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter, sorry it’s taken so long for me to update but I’m approaching the end of my senior year and oh boy are things starting to get hectic. 
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr @ theforeverbattles it’s a good time promise
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Requests?
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. Originally this was way longer but I decided to cut it in half and make the other another one shot. That one will be up tonight as well. 
> 
> Any thoughts or questions? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> Love always
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
